Dama Vermelha
by Dorien
Summary: Por que, afinal, todo Potter gosta de uma ruiva? Vai entender.
1. Vermelho

**Vermelho**

Se eles tivessem observado as gerações anteriores eles teriam _visto_ que Potters tinham certa tendência a gostarem de ruivas e assim o problema todo poderia ter sido evitado. Eles perceberam isso, é claro, era até motivo de piada às vezes, mas eles não _viram _o que aquilo realmente era, aquilo não era uma simples coincidência como eles pensavam. Aquilo era muito maior. E como ninguém _viu _o que estava acontecendo, ninguém poderia saber que James iria andar até o quarto de Rose em junho, enquanto a menina estava hospedada na sua casa porque Ron, Hugo e Hermione estavam viajando.

Ainda mais no meio da noite. Afinal, por que ele iria até o quarto dela_ no meio da noite_?

Nem ele sabia. A única coisa que ele sabia era que depois de ter acordado sem motivo aparente sentiu vontade de se levantar e andar, andar e andar pela quase mansão que era a sua casa. E ele fez isso até para na frente da porta bege do quarto de hóspedes. _Rose, _ele pensou sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo quando abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, entrou no quarto e trancou o quarto com feitiços, um deles inclusive silenciador.

Também não entendeu muito bem o que estava fazendo quando ele subiu na cama de casal em que ela estava e chegou mais perto da jovem dormindo, mais perto dos cabelos_ vermelhos_. Era mais forte que ele, e James pensou que talvez fosse assim que as pessoas se sentissem quando estavam sobre o domínio de um Imperius.

A mão dele tocou levemente os fios que estavam úmidos e seu rosto se aproximou do mar ondulado para sentir o cheiro mais doce que já sentiu._Vermelho_. Sua outra mão também pegou os cabelos dela e começou a acariciar sua cabeça.

_O que eu estou fazendo?, _ele se perguntou, mas realmente não ligava. Nunca tinha se sentido tão conectado com Rose em toda sua vida, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse dormindo. Aliás, não tinha se sentido tão conectado assim com ninguém. Mais uma vez ele tomou conhecimento daquela sensação no peito dele que parecia controlar todas as suas ações.

De repente ela se mexeu levemente e ele ouviu um suspiro, quase um ronronar, em resposta a suas carícias no couro cabeludo dela.

Rose nunca tinha se sentido tão calma. Ela conseguia sentir mãos gentis na sua cabeça e sentia seus membros moles e fracos pelo toque, era totalmente relaxante. _O único problema, _a mente dela fez questão de lembrar, _é que você deveria estar sozinha na sua cama_.

Então toda a gentileza do momento foi perdida quando em um salto a menina se pôs sentada na cama, olhando para a pessoa que antes a estava tocando de maneira tão carinhosa.

- Jay? - ela murmurou sentindo como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

Era só James, graças a Merlin. Um suspiro de alívio saiu da boca de Rose e ela voltou a deitar-se no travesseiro, sua mão se movendo até seu peito, como se tentasse acalmar seu coração de bater tão rápido e alto.

Ele acompanhou bem esse movimento da mão dela e percebeu que ela usava uma regata simples pra dormir.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Tentando me matar de susto? - ela sussurrou incerta de como sua voz sairia se tentasse falar normalmente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando pra ela. Rose franziu a testa e sentou-se na cama novamente, lançando um olhar desconfiado e até mesmo um pouco preocupado para seu primo. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ela se aproximou e tocou a testa dele, tentando ver se tinha algo de errado. Ela esperava que ele estivesse queimando de febre, talvez no meio de um delírio causado por alguma doença.

Infelizmente, o que tinha de errado não podia ser descoberto com um simples toque na testa.

Ela não percebeu, mas assim que sua pele encostou-se à dele James abriu a boca, soltou um ofego e sua respiração ficou mais rápida, como se ele tivesse acabado de correr. E a pior parte era que ele não fazia a menor ideia porquê ele estava assim. A mão dele pegou o pulso dela e a tirou da testa, a outra mão dele se juntou e ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

- James, o qu-

Antes que ela pudesse terminar ele tinha a puxado e sua boca tocou na dela. Rose arregalou os olhos e suas mãos foram para os ombros dele, seu primeiro instinto sendo empurrá-lo, mas James era mais forte e com um braço nas suas costas e o outro na sua cintura não deixou ela se afastar dele.

Ele também nem precisou prendê-la por muito tempo, porque assim que ela sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca a ruiva botou as mãos nos cabelos dele e o puxou contra ela, fechando os olhos antes arregalados e relaxando o corpo. Aquela não era ela, Rose não se lembrava de em momento nenhum ter sentido algo mais que amizade pelo primo, mas suas mãos ganharam vida quando ele a beijou.

Satisfeito o moreno a deitou, ficando por cima dela e ainda a beijando. Ele tinha que parar, ele estava beijando Rose! Rose, sua prima mais nova, a mesma Rose que dava detenções pra ele em Hogwarts e a mesma em quem ele pregava peças, mas... _Continue. _E ele fez como a voz na cabeça dele mandou, porque aquilo estava realmente _bom_.

Sua mão se aventurou por baixo da regata que ela usava e ele acariciou sua barriga e, nossa, ela estava _quente_. Ele continuou sua exploração até achar os seios dela e assim que os tocou ele a sentiu morder seu lábio e soltar um suspiro. Ela toda estava quente e e quando ele a acariciou Rose se remexeu embaixo dele.

A boca dele desceu pela sua mandíbula e ela sentiu a blusa dela ser empurrada mais para cima. A ruiva pegou a regata branca e tirou, ela estava atrapalhando. _Atrapalhando você a beijar seu primo_! E sua consciência voltou.

Ela tentou empurrar James pelos ombros, mas ele novamente a beijou e... E então tudo voltou a parecer certo, de alguma maneira. Era como uma névoa que cobria sua cabeça e a dizia que estava _tudo bem_ ela beijar James, porque ela estava gostando e ele também.

Ele estava sem camisa e as mãos delicadas dela caminharam pelo seu tronco, gostando do que ela tocava. Não que ela fosse muito fã de abdomens sarados, ela preferia uma barriga normal, mas ali pareceu certo. Isso porque aquele era James.

As mãos dela desceram até encontrar a calça que ele usava pra dormir e naquele momento a dúvida a pegou. Deveria ou não?

Mas ela não teve tempo de chegar a uma conclusão porque naquele momento James abaixou a _sua _calcinha e a tocou. Um toque totalmente inesperado que a fez jogar a cabeça pra trás e perder o contato com os lábios dele e com suas calças. Ela só percebeu que tinha soltado um gemido quando James levantou a cabeça, que estava na altura dos seios dela, e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ela pensou em parar, a névoa já não cobria sua cabeça e ela conseguia pensar com clareza, só que naquele ponto ela_ não queria_ pensar com clareza. Até porque, sinceramente, aquilo não parecia errado, ela não sentia nada errado. Ela não sentia nada a não ser prazer. A boca dele sugou um seio dela e Rose se controlou dessa vez pra não soltar um suspiro. Como aquilo era bom. Ele ainda a estimulava e entrou com dois dedos nela, fazendo-a se remexer contra eles, procurando mais fricção.

Rose sentiu-se muito parada ali, deitada, enquanto ele fazia tudo, mesmo que aquele tudo fosse bom, então ela enterrou a mão nos cabelos dele e o puxou para um beijo, já que ela sentia sua boca seca. Ele foi com todo prazer, mas continuou com a mão no meio das pernas dela.

Naquela posição foi fácil pra ela alcançar as calças dele e o tocar sobre as calças. _Quente, _ela pensou deliciada. Com pressa que até agora não tinha sentido, Rose abaixou suas calças e o segurou com mais força do que tinha pretendido, arrancando um gemido de James.

O moreno parou de tocá-la, para a infelicidade de Rose, e a ajudou com os movimentos no seu membro, gostando de como as mãos pequenas dela se fechavam ao seu redor. _Ela, ela..._

Ele parou de se tocar e botou um braço nas costas de Rose, fazendo-a se levantar um pouco, e se posicionou em sua entrada, fazendo com que perdesse o contato com a mão dela.

_Pare! Pare! Sexo não! _A mente de Rose gritava, mas James a beijou e então tudo voltou a fazer sentido. Ela estava então, naquele momento, esperando ansiosa para que ele entrasse nela, mas ele não fez exatamente isso.

Com a mão que estava nas costas dela ele a virou e Rose instintivamente ficou de quatro sobre o colchão. Vendo as costas dela e o cabelo_vermelho _dela deslizando por suas costas James sentiu-se mais excitado do que uma vez se lembrava de ter ficado. Rose ia olhá-lo sobre o ombro, mas foi impedida quando ele entrou nela.

Talvez o gemido que tinha saído da boca deles tenha sido alto, mas era pra isso que os feitiços no quarto serviam.

Ele voltou e depois foi de encontro a ela mais uma vez, fazendo a cabeça de Rose girar e seus dedos apertarem o lençol da cama. Quanto mais vezes ele fazia aquele movimento mais reações cativava dentro de Rose.

_Vermelho, vermelho,_ _vermelho_ era o que James pensava enquanto via os cabelos dela escorregarem por suas costas a cada vez que ele se empurrava contra ela. Os gemidos agudos que Rose soltava faziam ele ir mais rápido, ele queria ouvir mais, ele queria _sentir _mais.

_Sinta o vermelho._

E foi isso mesmo o que ele fez. Tirou uma das mãos que seguravam sua cintura e pegou seu cabelo, enrolando os fios nos seus dedos e pulso._Mais perto, _a voz ecoou e ele fez o que ela mandou. Puxou os cabelos de Rose na sua direção, fazendo com que a jovem tirasse as mãos da cama, mas não chegou muito perto, ficou no meio do caminho e voltou a entrar e sair nela, sem ao menos ter percebido que tinha parado.

Rose por um momento ficou sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, mas uma delas rumou para o meio das suas pernas e a outra para a coxa de James, apertando-a e arranhando a pele dele. A puxada no cabelo foi inesperada, mas a posição era boa, ela podia senti-lo entrando nela melhor.

Então ele a puxou para mais perto, fazendo as costas dela encostarem em seu peito e separou mais os joelhos dela com os seus, tentando ter mais espaço para seu movimento. O vermelho agora estava perto e ele podia sentir o cheiro doce voltar a invadi-lo, embriagando seu cérebro.

- J-james... - Rose murmurou fraca quando as investidas dele contra ela e seus dedos conseguiram fazer ela se apertar ao seu redor, para depois relaxar.

E ele continuou procurando seu próprio prazer, só que deitou Rose na cama, já que seu corpo estava mole, e deitou-se por cima dela. _Quase lá, quase lá, quase..._

- _Vermelho _- foi o que ele murmurou quando sentiu seu prazer chegar.

Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ele engoliu seco, apoiando seu peso todo sobre Rose. Um murmúrio dela fez ele sair de cima do corpo pequeno da jovem. Livre, ela ficou de barriga pra cima e não conseguiu evitar se escorar contra James. Ele ainda tinha se abaixado e lhe roubado mais um beijo antes de Rose cair no sono.

Antes de ele dormir, porém ouviu mais uma vez a palavra que o vinha perseguindo: vermelho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Isso era pra ser uma oneshot PWP linda e apenas isso, mas a ideia foi se espalhando pela minha cabeça e eu me empolguei (tanto que essa porra de NC ficou milenarmente grande=chata=quase pornô). E botar uma NC no primeiro capítulo de uma fic é apelativo, pelo menos eu acho, mas me pareceu tão certo dessa exclusiva vez.

Primeira long desse casal :3 *pulos de alegria*

Não, não vai ser só putaria.

**;***


	2. Maldição

**Maldição**

Rose achou que o que a acordou tinha sido um palavrão, mas não tinha certeza. A única coisa que ela sabia era que a cama de hóspedes da casa dos Potter era tão macia quanto a sua e que ela estava quente e confortável, obrigada, então o que a acordou não era realmente importante, desde que ela pudesse continuar deitada.

- Puta que pariu! - com certeza foi esse mesmo palavrão que a acordou.

Mexendo-se ela encontrou uma coisa quente e se aconchegou mais a isso, quem sabe se a pessoa não insistisse ela podia fingir que estava dormindo, assim não teria que acordar e...

- Puta que pariu. - a voz agora parecia menos surpresa e mais chocada.

Ela resmungou e logo depois sentiu uma mão no seu braço. Realmente queriam que ela acordasse. Bufando, ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e deu de cara com a pele branca do peito definido de alguém. A ruiva quase pulou pra trás com o susto e sentiu-se mais surpresa ainda ao olhar pra cima e dar de cara com James, que não olhava pra ela.

Virando na direção em que James olhava ela encontrou seu Tio Harry parado na porta olhando para os dois com os olhos arregalados e queixo caído. Seria uma imagem extremamente engraçada ver O Escolhido com uma cara assim, mas ela não tinha tempo de rir quando o mesmo Escolhido tinha pegado seu filho e ela na cama.

Falar 'não é o que você está pensando' estava fora de cogitação já que era _aquilo mesmo _o que ele estava pensando. Eles tinham feito sexo. Eles eram primos. Aquilo era errado em _vários_ sentidos.

Rose só conseguiu soltar um grunhido e enterrar sua cabeça no travesseiro. Imaginou que seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha e tinha toda razão.

- E-eu vou descer. - Harry anunciou pateticamente e ela ouviu a porta se fechando.

Depois disso o quarto ficou em total silêncio, tirando a respiração pesada de Rose por ela estar com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. James moveu o polegar no braço dela, fazendo ela se lembrar de que ele _ainda _estava tocando nela.

- Sai! - ela gritou irritada e se afastou do seu toque.

- O quê? - ele perguntou também se afastando, surpreso com a reação dela.

- Você... Você! - ela foi em direção a ele na cama, sem ligar se o lençol tinha descoberto seu tronco, deixando seus seios expostos - Você é o culpado disso tudo, James! Você e essa sua cabeça imbecil que achou que seria muito legal vir no meu quarto no meio da madrugada e-

- Ah! - ele respondeu irritado - Então agora a culpa é minha, né? Bem, Rose, deixa eu te dizer uma coisinha: _você _não reclamou muito noite passada enquanto eu estava den-

- Cale a boca! - ela bateu no peito dele, raiva borbulhando dentro dela - Cale a boca! Calado! Você veio aqui, a culpa é sua!

Ela continuou atingindo ele e por isso James foi obrigado a pegar seus pulsos. Por sorte sua perna estava posicionada no lugar certo e o chute que Rose deu não pegou-o em um lugar extremamente sensível do seu corpo. Ela soltou um silvo de dor pela colisão de pernas e o moreno subiu nela, prendendo as pernas dela embaixo das dele até ela parar de se bater de um lado para o outro.

Ele estava _em cima _dela! Rose tentou empurrá-lo e se sacudiu, mas nada do que fizesse adiantou. Ela também não podia gritar, afinal, se qualquer um a visse naquela posição com James enquanto ambos estavam nus as coisas iam piorar, se possível. _Então imagine só o que ia acontecer se te pegassem naquelas posições ontem a noite?, _sua consciência fez o favor de lembrar.

Ele já ia gritar com ela, mandando ela parar quando ela fez exatamente o que ele queria, soltando um grunhido de derrota. Um suspiro de alívio saiu dos seus lábios, enfim ela ficaria quieta.

A ruiva não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo _mesmo__. _Fechou os olhos e trincou a mandíbula de uma maneira que seus dentes cerrados aparecessem por entre os seus lábios.

James já ia agradecer por ela estar quieta e soltá-la, mas quando ele olhou para seu rosto e viu uma lágrima sair dos seus olhos e descer por sua bochecha vermelha, até chegar na mandíbula (a mesma que ele beijou na noite anterior) ficou quase paralisado. Como se tivesse levado um soco ele se afastou e a puxou para um abraço, tentando acalmá-la.

Não importava se eles tinham feito sexo, ela ainda era sua priminha e vê-la chorar era estranho.

- Rose, shh, ta tudo bem. - ele murmurou enquanto a embalava em seus braços.

Incerto, ele também deu um beijo na testa dela o que só a fez chorar ainda mais. Primeiro ela tinha gritado com ele, depois batido nele e agora ela chorava? Não tinha algo de _errado_ com essas reações?

Ele sentiu o aperto que tinha no peito quando ela chorou diminuir ao senti-la o puxar para mais perto. Pelo menos ela não estava chutando ele pra longe e xingando.

- Não, James, não tem nada bem. - ela sussurrou com a voz rouca de choro.

* * *

><p>Harry estava na cozinha sentado a mesa enquanto Gina servia o café-da-manhã, como sempre. Albus mexia na sua refeição sem muito interesse e Lily Luna estava lendo uma revista enquanto comia sem dar a menor atenção a qualquer coisa ao seu redor. James e Rose estavam faltando e ele era o único naquela mesa que sabia o porquê.<p>

- Harry? - sua esposa perguntou incerta quando o viu distraído - Quer mais suco, querido?

Ele negou e fingiu não perceber o olhar preocupado da sua esposa. Ela ia perguntar o que havia de errado e ele ia ter que responder com a verdade, mesmo que a reação de Gina devesse ser a pior possível. Agradeceu por ter sido ele a chamar os dois e não sua esposa ou algum de seus outros filhos.

- Você chamou os dois? - ela perguntou pra ele enquanto tinha começado a lavar a louça, mesmo que houvesse elfos (devidamente pagos graças à Hermione Granger) que fariam aquilo. Segundo sua esposa aquilo acalmava.

- Chamei.

- Eles estavam dormindo?

_Juntos_.

- Sim. E eu acordei os dois.

Gina resmungou qualquer coisa e voltou a se concentrar na sujeira dos pratos copos e talheres.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda não conseguia acreditar que viu seu filho e sua sobrinha dormindo juntos. É claro que, no momento em que ele abriu a porta, ele pensou que talvez não fosse nada do que ele estava pensando. Talvez James tivesse aparecido no quarto da prima para pregar uma peça e acabou dormindo, ou quem eles ficaram conversando até que ficou tarde e eles acabaram adormecidos na mesma cama, já tinha acontecido várias vezes com Albus e ela.

Infelizmente, todas as desculpas em que ele pode pensar acabaram ao perceber que seu filho estava bem acordado e, para a surpresa dele, mexendo nos cabelos de Rose com o olhar mais carinhoso que ele já tinha visto no seu rosto. Depois também de ver o choque no rosto do filho ao perceber que ele estava ali e o vermelho típico dos Weasley no rosto da sua sobrinha quando o viu parado na porta do quarto, Harry soube exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali. Ah, e ele podia dizer com toda certeza que James estava nu na cama e não só porque estava sem uma camisa.

Com o indicador e o dedão, Harry apertou seu osso nasal e tentou esquecer esse problema. Ah, sim, era um problema. Só de imaginar o que Gina, Hermione e Ron... Oh, pobre Ron. Só de imaginar como cada um deles mais o resto da família Weasley iam lidar com situação seria complicado.

O Escolhido só saiu de seus devaneios quando viu os motivos do seu problema entrarem na cozinha dando um 'bom dia' geral. James sentou no costumeiro lugar perto dele enquanto Rose tomou o lugar ao lado de Albus.

Para Rose era constrangedor estar sentada a mesa com seu tio sendo que ele tinha visto eles dois juntos, mas se não aparecesse poderia parecer culpada.

- Dormiu bem? - Albus perguntou educadamente quando ela sentou do lado dele.

- Bem. - murmurou e botou suco pra ela.

- Então, eu e Scorpius vamos sair hoje. Ele pediu pra perguntar se você não queria ir com a gente. - por algum motivo irracional Rose olhou para James, como se ele tivesse alguma coisa haver com seus planos para sair.

Ao ver que ele também olhava pra ela, a ruiva voltou sua atenção na comida.

- Ah, claro. Vamos fazer o que?

- Ainda não sabemos, Rosie. - usou o apelido carinhoso - Mas temos muitas coisas pra fazer em Londres, com certeza.

A ruiva devolveu o sorriso que Al tinha no rosto e tentou ficar sempre de boca cheia, para assim não precisar realmente conversar. Não que ela não gostasse de Albus. Na verdade, de todos os primos que tinha ele era o que ela tinha mais intimidade. _Bem, você transou com James. _Revirando os olhos para si mesma ela tentou só pensar na comida.

- Ei, mãe! Cadê o resto da comida? - o filho mais velho perguntou, emburrado por não terem os três ovos que ele comia toda manhã.

- Você e sua prima, por terem dormido mais que a cama, estão pegando o resto do café, James. - Gina respondeu enquanto secava as mãos - E, como você pode perceber eu acabei de lavar a louça e _não vou _fazer mais comida.

- Mas só tem dois ovos. - ele resmungou.

- Mais do que o suficiente pra você dividir com Rose, não acha? - a matriarca falou sorrindo.

Ele bufou e pegou um ovo, logo depois empurrou o prato de ovos para Rose. Percebeu que ela estava quase rindo dele e se sentiu estúpido por ter feito aquilo por ovos, mas, poxa, era sua rotina desde Hogwarts. Viu sua prima cortar metade do ovo e empurrar o prato com a outra metade para ele.

- Rose, querida, pode comer. Jay não vai morrer por não ter comido seus ovos. - Gina falou enquanto olhava para o ato generoso da sobrinha.

- Acho melhor não arriscarmos, tia. - a jovem falou sorrindo e a mãe do garoto a acompanhou.

- Sabe, você sempre foi a mais generosa dos primos. - Gina falou - Acho que isso veio de Hermione porque meu irmão é mais egoísta do que alguém que tem seis irmãos pode ser. - ela se aproximou dela e passou a mão nos cabelos de Rose.

O gosto de culpa invadiu sua boca e ela não soube o que falar depois disso. Gina sempre a tratou como se fosse sua própria filha e o que ela fez pra retribuir a tia? Ah, sim, dormiu com o filho dela.

- James, Rose, quero falar com vocês. - Harry falou de repente e os dois prenderam a respiração.

_Merda! _Seu pai ia dar neles um sermão.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu percebeu os olhares quase assustados do seu filho e da sua sobrinha, mas aquilo tinha que ser feito, eles tinham que ouvir aquilo. Albus e Lily olhavam pra ele como se ele estivesse louco, mas, como já tinham acabado de tomar café, levantaram-se da mesa e deixaram a cozinha com olhares curiosos.

Gina continuou parada, olhando para ele com uma pergunta bem óbvia no olhar. Ele com certeza preferia ele com essa expressão do que a que ela ia ficar quando soubesse o assunto.

Esperou seus outros filhos saírem da cozinha e lançou um Feitiço Silenciador, só para ter certeza de que o assunto ia ficar entre eles.

- Harry, o que houve? - sua esposa perguntou saindo de perto de Rose e se aproximando dele.

- Sente-se, querida. - ela fez como ele pediu - Bem, você também tem que ficar ciente disso, então eu quero que você tente se controlar, ok? - ele perguntou enquanto esticava a mão sobre a mesa para tocar a dela.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou olhando para as outras três pessoas na sala.

- James e Rose dormiram juntos. - ele falou com a voz mais indiferente que conseguiu.

Primeiro o rosto de Gina se franziu e ela olhou incrédula para seu marido. Depois o rosto começou a ficar vermelho, começando pelas orelhas, e ela parecia irritada com a testa franzida e os lábios crispados. A mão dela se soltou da de Harry como se ele a estivesse machucando e ela a bateu na mesa.

- Como assim eles _dormiram juntos_? - ela perguntou como se isso fosse algum tipo de doença, e talvez até fosse se seu filho e sua sobrinha estão com isso.

- Você ouviu muito bem, Gina. - ele respondeu.

Sua esposa virou-se para os dois jovens e pela cara de pânico que eles fizeram Harry quase sentiu pena.

- O que vocês estavam pensando, seus desmiolados? Vocês são _primos_! E eu ainda aposta que nenhum dos dois bebês lembrou de usar qualquer tipo de proteção, mágico ou trouxa, não é mesmo? - pelos rostos corados ela tinha toda razão - Se, por acaso, eu virar avó eu vou garantir que os do-

- Gina! - Harry interrompeu a esposa - Eu sei que eles tem que receber uma bronca por terem sido irresponsáveis, mas antes eu preciso conversar uma outra coisa com os dois.

- Outra coisa? Outra coisa mais importante do que tudo o que nós, como pais e responsáveis de Rose enquanto ela estiver aqui, vamos falar? - a voz da sua esposa dizia que _não_, mas o que ele tinha pra falar era realmente importante.

- Querida, por favor. - ele murmurou e, sem conseguir resistir, a senhora Potter se calou, mas não sem antes bufar irritadamente. - Obrigada. James, não pense que o que eu vou dizer tira sua culpa, mas é algo que você tem que saber. Depois que a guerra acabou eu recebi uma mensagem de um tal de Bernard Potter, que dizia ser primo do meu pai. Ele morava na Alemanha e pediu para eu visitá-lo.

- Foi por isso que você falou pra Mione e Ron que tinha que resolver algumas coisas e sumiu da Inglaterra por dois meses? - Gina perguntou ainda emburrada, mas curiosa.

- É, foi por isso. Eu fui e fiquei esse tempo lá vendo o que tinha restado da minha família. Nós conversamos sobre várias coisas enquanto eu estive lá, desde porquê ele resolveu se mudar pra lá até sobre Damas Vermelhas.

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para as outras pessoas que estavam na cozinha. Gina e James pareciam confusos, sem ter certeza de como aquilo tinha alguma coisa haver com o que aconteceu, mas Rose tinha os olhos brilhando pela informação nova. Realmente era filha da sua melhor amiga.

- E o que são Damas Vermelhas? - ela perguntou sem conseguir se segurar.

- Eram as amantes ruivas dos Potters. Isso começou há muito tempo, quando uma bruxa ruiva se apaixonou por um Potter, mas ele já era casado com outra mulher. Mesmo assim a mulher declarou seu amor e, meu ancestral, brincou, dizendo que preferia morenas. - ele deu um sorriso - Brincadeira infeliz que fez a louca por amor jogar uma maldição em todos os Potters e criar uma certa... Hm, _preferência_ por ruivas no sangue da família.

- Então é por isso que ele foi no meu quarto ontem? - Rose perguntou pegando uma mecha do cabelo - Por que eu sou _ruiva_? - ela perguntou sem saber ao certo como deveria reagir.

- Acredito eu que sim, nós não nos aprofundamos no assunto e eu já tinha Gina, então não perguntei muito sobre isso. - ele falou pedindo desculpas com o tom da sua voz. - Eu acho que seja isso porque você e James nunca deram qualquer sinal de que nutriam sentimentos um pelo outro, então ontem a noite foi algo fora do comum, provavelmente causado pela maldição.

- Mas por que eles não se casavam com essas ruivas ao invés de deixarem elas como amantes? - James perguntou.

- Para manter o sangue-puro. - Harry admitiu, envergonhado - Eles tinham filhos legítimos com morenas e loiras, mas mantinham uma amante ruiva pela maldição.

Ok, era muita informação e isso porque ela nem sabia de tudo. Rose apoiou a testa na mão e suspirou. As férias não podiam ser _melhores_, pensou sarcástica. Seu primo invadiu seu quarto e transou com ela só porque o cabelo dela era _vermelho_! Que coisa mais sem sentido!

- Então a culpa não foi minha! - James respondeu - Foi essa maldição que me fez correr atrás da Rose.

- Eu _acho _que pode ter sido a maldição. E eu não corri atrás da sua mãe. - Harry respondeu, não querendo tirar a culpa do seu filho.

- Na verdade foi ao contrário, eu fui quem gostou do seu pai desde o início e corri atrás dele. - Gina falou pensativa.

- Talvez fosse por isso que tio Harry não fez nada com você. - Rose falou como se fosse óbvio - Ele já sabia que você seria sua Dama Vermelha ou qualquer coisa assim, então a maldição deve ter sido acalmada e ele pode salvar todo o mundo bruxo. Mas eu e James nunca fomos mais que primos, então o lado amaldiçoado dele resolveu... - ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não podia falar _estuprar_, porque não tinha sido bem assim, em algum momento ela tinha _deixado _ele fazer o que queria com ela.

- Resolveu tomar você. - Gina completou.

Sua sobrinha apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o que sobrava do seu café-da-manhã, sentindo seu estômago se contorcer.

- Mas _você _não estava sobre nenhuma maldição! - James acusou.

- Ah, então agora a culpa é minha? - Rose revidou, cansada desse assunto.

- Bem, você não reclamou ontem a noite. Se você não tivesse sido tão _fácil _eu pudesse voltar a tomar o controle das minhas ações e nada disso estaria acontecendo! - a ruiva levantou-se da mesa em um salto e ele acompanhou seu movimento.

- Eu _queria _te empurrar. Quando você me _agarrou _eu tentei te empurrar, mas quando... - ela olhou para o chão envergonhada e sentindo-se atacada pelas palavras do primo - Quando você me beijou por algum motivo parecia que uma névoa cobria minha mente e eu só conseguia corresponder.

James fez um barulho com a boca que dizia claramente que ele não acreditava naquilo. Em uma explosão de raiva Rose jogou a cadeira no chão. Ah, mas é claro que era muito mais fácil jogar a culpa toda nela! Antes de sair da cozinha se virou e viu dois pares de olhos acusadores a olhando.

Ótimo, agora ela era a culpada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA .: **Uffa! Fiquei feliz com as reviews! *-*

Achei que minha loucura de fazer essa fic fosse ser ignorada pelos seres vivos desse site. kkkk

Sim, as coisas não vão ser le mar de rosas com beijos e carinhos. Essa porra dessa maldição ainda vai encher muito o saco.

Ah, e peço desculpas pelas vírgulas, pontos e qualquer outro erro. Não escrevo faz muito tempo, então perdi algumas manhas D:

;*


	3. Culpa

**Culpa**

Depois de ter sido acusada de ter sido _fácil_, ela subiu as escadas correndo e deu de cara com Albus e Lily no corredor, olhando para qualquer lado, menos para ela, fingindo que não estavam tentando ouvir a conversa. Pelo menos eles não ouviram, ou também a estariam chamando de fácil também. Foi em direção ao seu quarto ignorando os dois.

_Fácil!_

Ela não se lembrava de ter sido tão ofendida! Diferente da maioria das garotas, seu corpo demorou mais tempo para amadurecer e por isso os meninos só foram prestar atenção nela depois de algum tempo, então sua paixão adolescente tinha demorado muito tempo pra notar a existência dela. E nem mesmo para ele, Theon Semple, ela foi_ fácil_.

Bateu a porta do quarto de hóspedes e trancou-a com um feitiço. Quando se jogou na cama e aninhou-se contra seu travesseiro ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mas ignorou a vontade e apenas deitou de barriga para cima, mirando o teto branco.

James e Gina achavam que a culpa era dela e o último olhar que recebeu deles na cozinha deixava isso bem claro, mas seu tio não parecia convencido disso, para sua sorte. Ela até entendia sua tia, quem ia querer acreditar que seu bebê atacou a prima dele, afinal? Mas James devia saber, ele devia _entender _ela ou pelo menos tentar.

- Estúpido! - ela gritou querendo que ele pudesse ouvi-la.

* * *

><p>Quando Rose saiu como um tornado da cozinha ele não se sentiu tão satisfeito quanto deveria por ter mostrado que a culpa não era só dele. Ela também tinha meio que colaborado para tudo o que aconteceu.<p>

Sentiu um tapa ser dado na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

- _Ouch_! - gritou e passou a mão pelo local que latejava - Por que você fez isso? - ele perguntou para seu pai.

- Porque você foi um imbecil. Ao invés de jogar a culpa nela vocês deveriam se ajudar. - Harry retrucou.

- Ajudar? Não tem nada mais que eles possam fazer a não ser esquecer isso. - Gina falou ainda olhando para a porta, como se Rose ainda estivesse ali - Eu amo Rose, mas não acredito nela.

- Eu acredito. - seu pai respondeu, pegando sua mãe de surpresa. - Mesmo que você não tenha sentido a mesma coisa comigo, eu confio nela, até porque a situação deles é totalmente diferente da nossa.

A boca de Gina se abriu e por um momento ela ia responder, mas resolveu não brigar com o marido. Ela iria começar uma briga à toa, já que sua verdadeira irritação era com a situação entre James e Rose.

- Por que você nunca falou disso com os meninos se você sabia da maldição, Harry? - perguntou com a voz baixa, respirando fundo pra se acalmar.

- Porque não é algo relevante. Qual seria o problema dos meninos se casarem com uma ruiva? Nenhum. Só ia criar uma neurose nos dois se eu avisasse que eles iam conhecer uma ruiva e de repente querê-la para sempre. Eu teria avisado se soubesse que isso podia acontecer entre membros da família.

- Opa, opa. O que você quer dizer com _para sempre_? - James perguntou não gostando muito de como aquela palavra lhe saiu pelos lábios. Era muito tempo esse _para sempre_.

- Bem, os Potters antigos mantinham sempre a mesma amante ruiva pelo que Bernard me disse e meus pais ficaram juntos até o último momento. Eu pretendo ficar com sua mãe até o último momento também, James.

- Então eu vou ter que ficar com a _Rose para sempre? _- perguntou se sentindo surpreso, infelizmente não conseguia sentir a repulsa que queria. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele.

- Não sei, mas os relatos não estão a seu favor. - Harry falou olhando para a esposa que parecia tão feliz quanto seu filho com essa notícia. Podia ser pior, mas ele não ia falar isso, já que Gina e James não pareciam pensar assim.

A mulher suspirou e se levantou da mesa, cansada dessa conversa. Não era muito do feitio dela fugir de um assunto, mas aquilo estava pegando nos nervos dela, e não só por James e Rose agora. Não podia acreditar que Harry só estava com ela pela maldição. Talvez não fosse só por isso. _Mas talvez fosse._ E a segunda opção doía demais. Saiu da cozinha sem falar mais nada e foi para seu quarto, cansada.

- Mulheres e suas saídas dramáticas. - o mais novo Potter resmungou.

Harry até que tentou sorrir para o filho, mas não conseguiu porque ele sabia exatamente o que sua esposa estava pensando e não podia culpá-la. É claro que essa dúvida ia surgir na sua cabeça e talvez aquele também fosse um dos motivos pelo qual ele não falou sobre isso mais cedo. Ao menos ele sabia a verdade, ele a amava. Ruiva, loira, morena, ele amava Gina pela personalidade dela.

- Vai pedir desculpas para Rose? - O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta do filho.

- Eu não. - ele resmungou - Ela não devia ficar irritada só porque eu falei a verdade.

- Você não _sabe_ a verdade. - Harry falou enquanto ajeitava a mesa que a esposa tinha deixado - Talvez o que ela disse seja verdade e a culpa não seja toda de vocês dois. Se for a maldição mes-

- Como assim _se _for a maldição? É óbvio que é! Por que outro motivo eu iria procurar Rose sem saber muito bem o que eu estava fazendo? Eu me sentia quase sobre um Imperius. Eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas não conseguia me impedir. - o filho retrucou.

- Rose já é uma mulher, James. - Harry respondeu - E bem bonita. Não é como se todo mundo precisasse de uma maldição para perceber isso.

Por um momento o mais novo ficou sem fala e se pegou pensando na prima. É, ela não era _nada_ mal mesmo. Balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar irritado para seu pai ao perceber que ele sorria olhando pra ele, como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

- Como eu ia dizendo, se for a maldição mesmo você deveria culpar a bruxa que a lançou e não sua prima.

- Culpar a feiticeira que fez isso não vai adiantar nada. - falou quando Harry virou-se para a saída da cozinha.

- Culpar Rose também não.

James bufou e viu seu pai começar a caminhar para sair da cozinha, mas o chamou. Ele tinha quase certeza de que era a maldição e, como seu pai não sabia muito do assunto, ele ia precisar de ajuda. No batente da porta o mais velho se virou e esperou seu filho falar.

- Qual é mesmo o nome do parente que você foi visitar? - perguntou inseguro.

- Bernard Potter. Se quiser pode usar Voss, ela sabe o caminho até a casa do seu tio avô, já que foi com ela que nós combinamos minha estadia. - e com um último sorriso ele deixou o filho na cozinha.

Mas é_ claro_ que seu pai sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ficou grato de que fosse Voss a coruja usada já que a outra, Melva, nunca foi muito com a cara dele e sempre lhe deixava com a mão sangrando.

James sorriu e foi até o escritório do seu pai, onde Voss ficava em uma gaiola, pegou um tinteiro e uma pensa, pronto para escrever uma carta para Bernard. Primeiro explicou quem era e comentou o que seu pai contou sobre ter ido à Alemanha. Depois, em um parágrafo que ficou bem maior do que ele tinha planejado, explicou o que aconteceu e o que seu pai explicou para ele. Por fim pediu mais informações sobre a maldição.

Enrolou o pergaminho, selou e depois o deu a Voss mandando a coruja entregar para Bernard. Em resposta ela lhe bicou os dedos gentilmente e saiu voando pela janela. Só quando ele a perdeu de vista saiu do escritório.

Em um momento se viu querendo passar pelo quarto de hóspedes e quem sabe dar uma espiada no que Rose estava fazendo, mas resolveu deixá-la em paz por enquanto. Vai que ela ainda estava super sensível.

* * *

><p>Quando ela ouviu o <em>clik <em>que a porta fez depois de ser destrancada, abriu os olhos e pegou a varinha que estava no lado do seu travesseiro. A porta abriu e ela continuou deitada na mesma posição, esperando a pessoa chegar mais perto. Quando ela viu cabelos negros bagunçados e óculos quadrados, sorriu e largou a varinha.

- Espero não ter te acordado. - Albus resmungou sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Como um bebê Rose enrolou seus braços na cintura do seu primo e o puxou pra mais perto. O moreno apenas bagunçou o cabelo dela e a fez sentar-se na cama. Rose sentou-se mesmo que precisasse se aninhar a alguém.

- O que papai queria com você e James? Meu irmão fez algo de errado com você? - a ruiva sorriu.

Nunca podia ser _ela _a fazer algo de errado. Tinha que ter sido James quem implicou com ela ou pregou uma peça, sempre foi assim. Infelizmente ela também tinha feito algo de errado dessa vez.

- Mais ou menos. - resmungou e abaixou o olhar.

Seu cabelo vermelho caiu sobre seus ombros e lhe cobriu parte do rosto. Albus tirou o cabelo que cobriu seu rosto e botou atrás da orelha dela, depois levantou seu rosto pelo queixo. Ele estava sorrindo e ela também sorriu porque Albus era seu primo e seu melhor amigo, ele se preocupava com ela de verdade. Por um momento perguntou-se porque a maldição que tinha nele não a tomou primeiro que a de James.

- Não quer falar? Tudo bem. Mas eu não vou deixar você ficar deitada aí o dia inteiro.

Rose apenas sorriu. Devia ter no máximo uma hora desde que ela estava deitada e ele já exagerava dizendo _o dia inteiro_.

- Não há nada pra fazer, mas já que você está aqui tenho certeza de que já tem uma programação pra nós dois. Então o que você sugere? - perguntou sorrindo. Ela conhecia Albus como sua palma, eles cresceram juntos e em todo esse tempo nunca deixaram de ser amigos.

- Primeiro eu pensei em nós irmos para o _meu_ quarto, deitarmos na minha cama com um balde de pipoca e quem sabe assistir algum filme de comédia forçada que você tanto gosta. - ela gostou desse plano - Depois podemos nos arrumar, almoçar e sair para encontrar Scorpius. O que acha da sua programação para o dia?

Considerando que no dia seguinte ela ia ter que passar o dia todo estudando e precisava relaxar, Rose não pensou duas vezes.

- Perfeita.

* * *

><p>Ele só estava ali porque para chegar no seu quarto ele tinha que passar por aquele corredor e não porque ele esperava que Rose saísse do quarto enquanto ele estivesse ali. Talvez ele estivesse andando <em>um pouco<em> mais devagar do que o necessário, mas não era por isso. Ele já tinha passado do quarto dela e estava se controlando para não virar a cabeça e ficar observando a porta, esperando que ela saísse.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo ele se virou já esperando vê-la, não sabia porque estava tão desesperando. Ele estava querendo ver Rose mesmo depois dela ter botado a culpa nele e não se importava com isso. _Tinha_ que ser a maldição.

Qual não foi a surpresa dele ao ver Albus saindo do quarto de Rose com a própria garota dando as mãos para ele, ambos rindo. Eles nem perceberam James ali, já que seguiram na direção contrária, indo para o quarto de Albus aos risos.

Ele sentiu algo parecido com um rosnado querer deixar sua garganta, mas se impediu, com medo de que eles o vissem. E ele também não era nenhum tipo de cachorro no cio pra ficar rosnando por aí.

Quando os dois finalmente entraram no quarto do seu irmão, James revirou os olhos e tentou ignorar a queimação que sentia no estômago. _É só por causa da maldição, _ele se consolou. Nunca tinha tido ciúmes de Rose. Pensar que era só porque os cabelos dela eram vermelhos e uma louca decidiu que seria muito legal fazer todos os Potters terem uma tara por ruivas que ele estava assim.

Voltou a caminhar para seu quarto e viu que sua irmã estava na porta do dela, observando a cena como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Exibia um sorriso pomposo, braços cruzados e corpo apoiado na porta com pés cruzados, típica pose em que ela achava que parecia legal.

- O que foi, Lily? Não tem nenhuma revista idiota pra ler? - perguntou e, sem resposta, seguiu para seu quarto, tentando ignorar a irmã.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Não muito grande devo admitir, mas deixou algumas coisas claras. Tem bem mais coisa por vir... :3

O próximo, em compensação é o maior que eu escrevi até agora.


	4. Teste

**Teste**

Ela chegou ao curso já cansada e ver todos os bruxos ao redor dela felizes não ajudou nada, apenas deu vontade de estuporar todos eles até que eles ficassem como ela.

Arrastou-se até um dos bancos e tentou arrancar o mal-humor com pensamentos felizes, como ela fazia quando estava mal. Por mais infantil que parecesse àsvezes funcionava e, se funcionava, ela não tinha do que reclamar.

Bem, ela estava fazendo um curso para virar curandeira,_ aquilo_ devia ser um ponto positivo, certo? Ela estava correndo atrás da profissão que sempre quis e conseguiu uma das vagas limitadas no curso. Daqui a só mais um ano ela poderia estar em um hospital ajudando as pessoas. É, com certeza esse era um pensamento feliz.

Porém, antes que pudesse impedir, o pensamento de que, se ela não estivesse fazendo esse curso poderia estar viajando com seus pais e irmão, e assim não teria sido vítima (ou quase isso) da maldição dos Potters brotou na sua mente como uma erva-daninha que precisava ser retirada.

Bufou e procurou outro pensamento feliz.

Pensou então em como ontem tinha sido um dia bom. Sempre era um dia bom quando ela saia com Scorpius e Albus, eles se divertiram andando por Londres, tomando sorvete e café. Foi divertido!

Mas ela tinha sido uma covarde e não falou que tinha dormido com James. Ficou remoendo o problema na maior parte do passeio e deu sorrisos falsos para os dois.

_Podia ter sido pior, _ela se obrigou a pensar. James podia ser feio e enrugado, ela podia ser virgem e... E aquilo era patético. A vida dela não estava na melhor. Tudo bem. Primeiro ela tinha que aceitar isso.

- Minha vida está uma merda. - sussurrou para si mesma.

- Oh, não fique assim, só ficamos afastados um final de semana, doçura! - um braço forte a puxou pelo ombro e Rose bateu contra o peito do seu amigo.

Pelo menos ela tinha um bom amigo pra ajudá-la.

- O que seria de mim sem você, Charlie? - abraçou-o de volta.

- Ok, sem ficar muito grudenta. - ele a afastou e a ruiva apenas sorriu falsamente. - Puta merda, você ta triste _mesmo_? Foi mal, Ro, achei que era só drama que quando eu aparecesse fosse sumir, mas pra você ta mostrando o que sente a coisa deve ta feia, hein?

- Vai olhar a bunda de algum garoto e não enche meu saco. - ela resmungou.

* * *

><p><em>Fodidamente gelado<em>, ele pensou irritado enquanto se encolhia mais na cama. Por algum motivo ele parecia estar deitado em gelo, mesmo que seu cobertor felpudo o envolvesse e que a casa tivesse um sistema de aquecimento mágico. O pensamento impróprio de que, se ele tivesse companhia a cama não estaria tão gelada atravessou sua mente, mas ele o expulsou já que a certa _companhia _tinha nome e era ruiva.

Resmungou e rolou de um lado para o outro, tentando se aquecer inutilmente. Ouviu batidas leves na porta e parou de rolar, pretendendo fingir que estava dormindo.

- Jay? James, querido? - sua mãe chamou - Saia dessa cama e venha tomar o café ou você só vai almoçar e aviso logo que vai demorar.

- Já vou mãe. - ele resmungou. Não se brincava com comida.

Sentiu-se novamente com treze anos quando sua mãe lhe acordava sempre que estava em casa. Só que ele não tinha mais treze anos, ele tinha vinte e um e, ao contrário de quando era criança, ele não gostava de quando a mãe agia assim. É claro que era bom ter comida pronta, roupa lavada e as compras do mês feitas, mas James já estava pensando seriamente em arrumar seu próprio lugar.

Ele ouviu a mãe descendo as escadas e só assim permitiu-se sair da cama. Pôs-se de pé e se espreguiçou, bocejando em um som alto e ouvindo alguns ossos estalarem.

Era segunda então a maioria da casa devia estar trabalhando, menos ele que estava de férias e Lily que também estava de férias da escola, mas sempre ficava ou trancada no quarto ou saia para qualquer lugar que ele não sabia. Abençoem as férias. Trocou de roupa e desceu, sentindo o cheiro da comida o que fez seu estômago roncar.

Sua mãe não estava na cozinha, mas como a mesa estava posta ele comeu sem se preocupar com isso.

Tinha pensado muitas coisas antes de dormir, a maioria ligadas a maldição, e resolveu que iria fazer um teste hoje. E dependendo do resultado desse teste ele estaria ou _extremamente_ fodido ou não tão ruim quanto agora. _Ter que _gostar de uma ruiva não era algo que James gostava, mas se fosse _qualquer _ruiva as coisas poderiam se tornar um pouco menos pior.

Terminou o café e teve que usar Melva, que lhe deixou com o dedão sangrando, já que Voss estava tratando de assuntos mais importantes. Xingou a coruja enquanto ela voava e soltava um pio alto. Por um momento James pensou que a coruja estivesse xingando ele de volta, mas esse pensamento era ridículo, Melva era uma coruja burra.

Foi até o seu quarto e se arrumou colocando um jeans escuro, blusa verde escuro com gola V e manga até os cotovelos e um tênis surrado. Ele ficava ótimo de qualquer maneira. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, aproveitando a mão molhada bagunçou os cabelos escuros. Ele sabia que as garotas gostavam quando o cabelo dele estava bagunçado.

Alguns minutos depois Melva voltou e ele recebeu a mensagem que queria ler. Meio caminho andado.

- Mãe, to saindo. - gritou enquanto ia até o escritório, o único lugar da casa que permitia aparatação.

Não esperou a resposta, porém. Assim que pisou no cômodo foi até o local marcado com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p>- Podemos, hoje em dia, agradecer a Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, curandeira famosa por nos ter fornecido a única cura conhecida para a Varíola de Dragão, uma doença que já matou milhares de bruxos...<p>

Ela _queria _prestar atenção no que seu professor estava falando, mas estava com tantos problemas que a Varíola de Dragão _não era_ sua prioridade no momento.

Sempre foi conhecida como uma aluna tão exemplar quanto sua mãe e determinada quando decidia fazer alguma coisa. Concentrada, participativa, inteligente e vários outros adjetivos que, naquele momento, ela não se sentia. Na verdade ela sentia sono. Sono e fome.

Levou uma cotovelada de Charlie e ofegou. Seu amigo podia ser gay, mas nem isso o fazia delicado. Olhou para ele com a cara mais ameaçadora que podia e recebeu em troca um olhar reprovador. Ele sabia que ela não estava bem, mas mesmo assim queria que ela prestasse atenção na aula. A culpa não era dele, então Rose só tinha que agradecer por ele se preocupar tanto com ela, só que não sentia vontade _nenhuma_ de fazer isso.

Continuava com aquela história entalada na garganta, sentia-se presa por ela e queria falar com alguém sobre isso, mas era humilhante. E Rose Weasley não era humilhada _nunca._

Ainda sem prestar atenção apenas acompanhou meio alheia quando os alunos saíram da sala e foram liberados para o horário de almoço. Nossa, já tinha se passado tanto tempo? Foi puxada por Charles, que não tinha uma cara nada feliz.

- Qual é o seu problema hoje, Rosie? - ele resmungou enquanto eles andavam a procura de um restaurante para almoçar - Às vezes eu até percebo você distraída, isso quase nunca, mas hoje está pior do que nunca.

- Charlie eu estou com alguns proble-

- Problemas? Você _vai ter _problemas se você não prestar atenção na aula do Miller. Dizem que os exames finais dele são os mais difíceis e que ele bota coisas que você aprendeu na primeira semana de aula. É absurdo! - a voz dele ficou mais aguda na última frase e, tirando isso, ele não parecia nem um pouco gay.

- Mas Char, você não entende, eu-

- Rose Weasley, não me venha com essa baboseira de _mas você não entende! - _ele falou tentando imitar a voz dela - É você, _querida,_ que não entende. Você é a garota de ouro, filha da bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração e filha de dois heróis de guerra, amigos íntimos de Harry Potter. Você é a união de dois terços do trio de ouro!

- Charles! Isso não tem nada haver com minha reputação e, pra sua informação, eu estou assim porque eu dormi com o meu primo, feliz? - ela falou jogando os braços para cima, cansada da falação do seu amigo gay.

Ele parou de andar e as pessoas apressadas que andavam atrás deles xingaram ambos. Charles a puxou para o canto da calçada, saindo do caminho e se abaixou pra tentar ficar na mesma altura que ela.

- Você dormiu com Albus? - ele murmurou - Eu não acredito nisso. Você sempre falou que vocês eram só ami-

- Não foi com Albus. - ela cortou.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e a boca se abriu. Quase sentiu-se orgulhosa de fazer Char perder a fala e ficar em choque, mas ao lembrar o motivo que o fez ficar assim Rose apenas sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

* * *

><p>Não foi difícil achá-la ali, com seus cabelos vermelhos virados para a entrada do pequeno restaurante. James esperou o puxão no estômago e o aperto no peito que sentia quando viu Rose na noite em que invadiu seu quarto, mas ele sentia-se normal. Bem, talvez essa coisa de maldição demorasse pra fazer efeito.<p>

Andou lentamente e tocou seu ombro quando chegou perto. Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto bochechudo de Molly II, sua prima filha de Percy. Ela tinha a mesma idade que ele e quando se levantou para abraça-lo percebeu que quase a mesma altura também. _Rose é pequena__, chega no meu ombro por sorte._ Tirou os pensamentos impróprios da cabeça, aquilo não era sobre Rose, aquilo era sobre _Molly_, sua prima que tinha dado em cima dele como o inferno quando ele estava em Hogwarts e sempre pareceu disposta a abrir as pernas longas para ele.

- Jay, que surpresa ao receber sua coruja. - ela falou sorrindo e voltou a se sentar.

As bochechas proeminentes dela eram coberta de sardas escuras e seus olhos eram verdes, mas não como os de Harry ou Albus, eles eram mais escuro, algo como a cor da sua camisa. Ela deu um sorriso e os dentes dela eram alinhados, grandes e brancos.

_As sardas da Rose são mais claras, mas ela tem mais. Os olhos eram azul escuros, como o céu assim que o sol se põe. Os dentes eram pequenos, mas eram perfeitamente alinhados e também brancos._

_Merda_! Ele não ia parar com aquilo? Sua cabeça ia dar _tilt _se ele continuasse a comparar as duas assim, sem controle de seus próprios pensamentos.

- É, já era hora de rever velhos amigos. - ele falou dando seu melhor sorriso malicioso.

Molly apenas sorriu o máximo que suas super bochechas deixavam e tocou a mão dele, que estava em cima da mesa. Uma garçonete aparecer e James pediu peixe empanado com fritas para os dois já que ele tinha acabado de tomar café.

- Então, qual foi seu súbito interesse em me chamar para almoçar com você, Jay? - ela falou tentando parecer casual, mas estavam bem claras as intenções da sua prima.

_Rose não seria tão vulgar. _James quase sentiu vontade de se dar um soco na cara. Tinha que parar com aquilo. _Agora_.

- Já disse, Molly, era hora de rever os velhos amigos. E que lugar melhor pra começar do que seus próprios primos? Afinal, somos tão íntimos. - ela deu um sorriso e ficou de perfil para ver alguma coisa na mesa do lado.

O nariz dela era reto e longo, bastante sexy na opinião de James. _Rose tem o nariz que faz uma volta suave pra dentro e é arrebitado na ponta._ Sua companhia virou o rosto assutada quando James bateu na mesa.

- Mosca. - resmungou. Quem dera ele pudesse tirar Rose dos seus pensamentos como quem se livra de uma mosca.

A moça apenas sorriu e voltou a se insinuar, o que parecia ser a única coisa que ela sabia falar e fazer. Inclinada sobre a mesa a blusa dela, que já era bastante decotada e expunha muita pele, ficava ainda mais indecente. Ele devia ficar excitado pela visão, ou pelo menos sentir _alguma coisa_, mas ele olhava para a curva de seus seios sem muito interesse, por mais que tentasse fingir que sentia algum.

Ela não parecia notar, pois continuava com o mesmo sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. Ele continuava recostado na cadeira, não deixando ela fazer nenhum contato que não fosse o da perna dela, que roçava como a dele. Aquilo _era_ pra ser excitante! Merda, ele estava virando um maricas.

De repente, enquanto ele olhava para os lábios dela se mexendo sem parar sem ouvir absolutamente nenhuma palavra ele sentiu. O peito dele apertou e sua respiração ficou mais ofegante. Era _isso_! Ele até sorriu e se inclinou mais na direção dela, querendo ver se as sensações pioravam. E pioraram.

Ele sentiu-se absurdamente _quente _e podia sentir seu corpo formigar. James quase deu uma gargalhada, mas não queria interromper a garota, não agora que a maldição parecia ter algum tipo de interesse nela. _Mesmo que ela não fosse um terço tão interessante quanto Rose_. Nesse momento ele nem se importou com o pensamento, porque _estava_ funcionando.

Até que tudo foi estragado pelas palavras que saíram da boca de Molly.

- _Rose_! Priminha, quanto tempo! Jay também chamou vocês? Não sabia que ia ser um almoço em família.

Ah, _não_. Aquilo era_ patético_. O corpo dele parecia ter _sentido _a presença dela ali e reagiu antes mesmo dele vê-la, não era Molly que fez aquelas reações elétricas no corpo dele, mesmo que ela fosse a ruiva mais perto. Aquilo era doentio e ele com certeza ia querer cortar sua própria garganta se ele não estivesse tão relaxado por ter Rose do lado dele. _Merda infinita_. Ele não conseguiu impedir e olhou para sua prima mais nova, em pé, com um homem do lado dela. E os braços dele estavam no ombro dela.

- Não, o querido_ Jay_ não nos chamou, - o homem que a abraçava pelo ombro falou. James não gostou de como ele enfatizou o nome dele - mas nós estávamos mesmo procurando um lugar pra almoçarmos _juntos_, então minha_ querida _Rose viu o primo. Eu, como um bom _amigo_, resolvi que seria divertido almoçar em grupo. - James quase se levantou indignado.

Juntos? Querida? _Amigo_? Até parece. Ele queria fazer _alguma coisa_, mas ao mesmo tempo só queria ficar observando, sem fazer nada que pudesse fuder suas chances com Molly ou com Rose.

- É. - sua ruiva concordou e sentou-se ao seu lado porque o _amigo _dela botou uma cadeira bem ali e quase a obrigou a sentar-se.

O homem deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Molly, que ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso depravado no rosto, como se ter alguma plateia fizesse as coisas ainda mais divertidas.

- Mas então, já pediram alguma coisa? - o _amigo _de Rose voltou a falar e por um momento James achou que já conhecia ele antes. Talvez eles tivessem sido apresentados.

- Jay pediu peixe. - Molly falou sorrindo - Até parece que ele sabia que era meu preferido. Infelizmente não sei se vem o suficiente pra nós quatro.

- Rose pode comer minha parte, eu acabei de tomar café. - antes que pudesse impedir ele falou. _Merda_.

- Oh, Rose não gosta de peixe. - Charles mentiu sem saber ao certo porque.

Ele estava irritado e precisava descontar sua raiva discordando de todos.

Quando Rose contou o que aconteceu (tudo, até mesmo falou sobre a maldição) e pediu pra ele não ficar irritado foi como pedir a um touro que não atacasse o toureiro depois de ser instigado. Era impossível. Aquele Potter não ia fazer sua menininha de ouro de sua vadia particular, não quando ela já tinha uma vida perfeita.

- Mas eu como sem problemas. - ela falou olhando pra ele claramente irritada.

- Certeza, _querida_? - perguntou sem se importar com os olhares que James lhe lançava cada vez que falava alguma coisa em um tom insinuante para Rose.

Tinha certeza que era o único a notar, já que sua amiga olhava mais para o próprio colo do que para cima e a senhorita vadia estava ocupada demais exibindo os peitos para o moreno em frente a ela.

- Absoluta, _Charles_. - ela murmurou e desviou o olhar para mesa.

Com um suspiro ele apenas sorriu e olhou para as duas pessoas sentadas na sua frente. Rose era miúda com cabelos cheios, ondulados e de um ruivo brilhante quase fogo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela tentava olhar para qualquer lado, menos o seu direito que era onde James, com seus cabelos negros bagunçados e cara emburrada estava.

Ele não podia negar que eram um casal bonito, por mais que ele não gostasse do moreno. E isso lhe deu uma ideia.

Inclinou-se para a senhora vadia e chegou perto do seu ouvido. Ela encolheu os ombros e deu uma risadinha com a proximidade dele. Como se ele fosse querer alguma coisa com alguém que não tinha um falo no meio das pernas.

- São um casal adorável esses dois, não acha? - perguntou e sentiu toda a excitação da garota com a proximidade dele ir pro inferno.

Ela deu uma risada e chegou perto do ouvido dele.

- Casal? Jay e Rosie? Não. Ela é muito careta.

- Careta? Não foi o que James disse.

- James falou sobre ela com você? Por que ele faria isso, vocês não parecem se dar bem!

- Ah, isso porque eu fui um dos que apoiou quando Rosie deu um pé na bunda do idiota.

- Pé na bunda? Do James? Rosie? Está falando sério?

Eles continuaram murmurando e Rose tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido seu nome no meio, mas apenas ignorou Charles. Ela estava irritada por ele ter arrastado ela pra dentro do restaurante assim que viu James com Molly. Como se ela ligasse! Se ele achasse outra maldita ruiva ela podia ficar em paz, esquecer que alguma vez eles tinham transado e viver feliz para sempre.

- Quem é esse cara? - quase pulou da cadeira quando ouviu James falar perto do seu ouvido.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e respirou fundo antes de se virar para ele e perceber que a proximidade não era segura. Afastou seu rosto um pouco do dele.

- Charlie, não lembra dele? - ela perguntou sem dar muita importância - O que vivia comigo em Hogwarts? O gay?

James sorriu e ela não entendeu muito bem o porquê, já que parecia tão emburrado no segundo anterior.

- Ele ta diferente. - comentou tentando não mostrar a festa interna que acontecia naquele momento.

- Pintou o cabelo. - ela murmurou de volta e deu um sorriso.

Aquele cara não era nada da Rose! Ele era só o amigo gay que tinha pintado o cabelo, e por isso parecida tão diferente, e por isso não era nenhum tipo de amea- Ok, ele tinha que parar com aquilo. Aquela maldição ia deixar ele louco.

Mesmo que estivesse claro que o sorriso não era pra ele, James não evitou e também sorriu.

Do outro lado da mesa Molly observava a cena, como Charles a instigou, mostrando que James ainda gostava de Rose. Também falou que Rose mandou ele procurar sexo barato com a primeira rameira que aparecesse pra ver se esquecia ela, e também comentou que isso foi ontem.

- Só estou falando isso porque você é prima de Rose e ela se sentiu um lixo quando viu vocês dois aqui juntos. Tive que impedir ela de partir a cara de James no meio do restaurante por ele ter feito isso com você. - murmurou o _grand finale_.

Em um pulo Molly se pôs de pé. Mas _é claro _que era por isso que James estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Só porque ela sempre gostou dele em Hogwarts ele achava que era assim? O que mais ela devia esperar de um convite inesperado de almoço? É óbvio que ele devia estar procurando sexo.

Ok, ela _ia _dar sexo pra ele, mas ela não queria que ele tivesse essa expectativa.

Não só com o cabelo, mas também com o temperamento irritado dos Weasleys, Molly saiu do restaurante lançando olhares irritados para James, tentando parecer superior, mas falhando já que estava se sentindo uma imbecil. Vários outros clientes olharam a cena da garota e voltavam seus olhares para a mesa em que duas pessoas estavam surpresas e uma sorridente.

- Mas o qu-

- Vamos, Ro. - Charles falou - Acho que essa é a nossa deixa pra ir embora.

- O que você falou com ela, Charles? - a ruiva perguntou irritada sem se mover.

- A verdade. Que ele só queria sexo com ela. E mais algumas coisas que eram além da verdade, mas não muito além. - ele resmungou.

O olhar de Rose mostrava que ela não estava feliz com essas _coisas não muito além da verdade_. A ruiva bufou irritada e se afastou quando Charles tentou tocá-la por cima da mesa.

- Temos que ir logo, daqui a pouco o nosso horário de almoço acaba. - o amigo falou meio magoado por ela ficar assim com ele.

Ele só queria o melhor pra ela! Mesmo que isso fosse se vingar do seu primo sem que ela tenha pedido sua ajuda.

- _Eu _embora e vou almoçar, já que você desperdiçou nosso tempo fazendo algum joguinho estúpido. - ela reclamou e se levantou da mesa - Te vejo no curso, Charles. - ela também se levantou e saiu do restaurante.

Ótimo, ela não fazia a menor ideia do que ele disse pra Molly, mas se essas coisas não muito além da verdade fossem o 'envolvimento' dela com James jurou que ia matar seu melhor amigo com os feitiços de magia negra mais terríveis que conhecia. Bufou e sentiu vontade de quebrar alguma coisa na cabeça do seu amigo.

Será que ele não entendia que se Molly soubesse de alguma coisa todos os outros Weasleys saberiam e assim ela não teria paz até o fim da sua infeliz vida? Continuou andando rápido até que alguém a puxou pelo pulso e antes que ela pudesse gritar com Charles ela percebeu que não era Charles.

O olhar de surpresa que ela mandou na direção dele foi _adorável_ e ele se odiou por pensar na palavra adorável. James sorriu quando sentiu ela relaxando ao perceber que não era o amigo dela.

- Desculpe por Charles. - ela resmungou fechando os olhos, como se sentisse alguma dor, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era se ela ia bater nele se ele se abaixasse e lhe roubasse um beijo.

Menos maricas, James, controle-se homem!

- Ah, tudo bem, Molly não é uma companhia muito agradável, de qualquer maneira. - ele se obrigou a parar antes que se dissesse que ela era uma bem melhor.

Estava tudo bem (até um certo ponto) para ele se não conseguisse controlar seus pensamentos sobre Rose, mas _falar _pra ela o que pensava era algo bem diferente que ele não pretendia fazer.

Ela lhe sorriu e ele sentiu-se patético por sentir seu coração bater mais rápido. _Imbecil, estúpido_.

- Deixe eu adivinhar o que você estava fazendo com ela. - ela falou e voltou a andar e ele a seguiu como um cachorrinho - Queria ver se a maldição se estendia para outras ruivas também?

- Pois é. - ele murmurou e se sentiu idiota quando a pergunta saiu da boca dela.

- E funcionou, certo?

- Não.

- Eu bem achava isso. - ela falou e parecia meio arrogante.

- Por que achava que a maldição não se estendia? - ele perguntou achando engraçado o ego inflado dela só porque a maldição só fazia efeito com ela.

- Você está me seguindo, não está? - ela falou sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Sério, esse capítulo é meio sem noção, mas eu gosto dele kkkk

anyway, não sei se esse vai ser o último post até depois do carnaval ou não, então não pensem que eu esqueci da fic, eu só vou viajar e se não concluir o próximo até sexta, postarei só depois do carnaval :3


	5. Curiosidade

**Curiosidade**

_Talvez ela não tivesse bochechas tão grandes quanto as de Molly, mas com certeza ela sabia o que fazer com a boca. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o vermelho escorrendo pelas suas costas, balançando levemente pelo movimento da cabeça dela. Jogou a cabeça pra trás e enterrou suas mãos nos fios ruivos, empurrando a cabeça dela._

_Rose não parecia se importar porque quando ele a olhou o olhar que ela tinha mostrava apenas desejo._

_Ele não conseguiria aguentar mais, quando veio olhou para o vermelho e afundou no prazer._

Merda! Acordou sobressaltado, olhando para todos os lados e, para o mais importante, o lugar no meio das suas pernas. Pelo que parecia os sonhos ainda estavam tendo um efeito nele.

Resmungou e saiu da cama.

Tinham se passado cinco dias desde que ele não dormia com ela e os sonhos eróticos eram cada vez mais reais. A maldição conseguia cada vez mais fazer efeito nele e James se pegou pensando em coisas estúpidas como, por exemplo, como o nome dela soaria se fosse Rose Potter ou com quem seus bebês iriam parecer.

Estava lunático, precisando de ajuda urgente.

Felizmente, quando saiu do quarto para ir tomar um banho não encontrou sua mãe no corredor. Tirou as roupas rápido e jogou tudo no cesto, acordava todas as noites ensopados, se não de suor, de seu próprio sêmen. Era extremamente errado sonhar com sua prima e, só com esses sonhos ter um maldito orgasmo. Era a maneira mais submissa que ele já esteve com uma mulher e seria mais humilhante se seu cérebro se concentrasse menos na ideia de como Rose ficaria sexy no comando.

Entrou na ducha e não demorou, por mais que quisesse. A parte obsessiva louca dele tinha que revirar cada canto da casa para ter certeza de que a ruiva não estava lá, por mais que seu lado racional soubesse que ela estava no curso.

Se trocou e, depois de ser praticamente obrigado a vasculhar sua casa, foi tomar café.

- Está procurando alguma coisa, James? - sua mãe perguntou quando ele passou pela sala.

Ela estava vendo algum programa culinário na TV e tinha um laptop no colo. Ele gostava das parafernálias trouxas, mas sua mãe pareceu criar a fixação que seu avô tinha. Provavelmente ela estava escrevendo a próxima matéria para o Profeta Diário.

- Não. - falou enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Então por que todo dia você entra em todos os cômodos da casa? - ela gritou da sala.

Ótimo, ou ele explicava ou dava uma desculpa.

- Ah, _isso_? É que eu to procurando uma blusa minha e às vezes os elfos botam no lugar errado minhas roupas. - ele gritou de volta.

- Mas você disse que não estava procurando por nada! - sua mãe gritou de volta.

- Eu não lembrava da blusa, mãe. Agora deixa eu comer! - respondeu irritado.

Desde que a maldição foi lançada ele sempre tinha metade do seu ser pensando em Rose e a outra metade pensando em como ela estaria, então inventar desculpas nunca foi mais difícil.

Por incrível que pareça Gina o deixou quieto.

James aproveitou e tomou o café mais lentamente do que estava acostumado. Era bom estar de férias, mas uma parte dos seus amigos estavam viajando com as namoradas e a outra viajou junta. Ele tinha falado que iria encontrar os que viajaram sozinhos depois, mas agora não conseguia pensar em deixar a Inglaterra com Rose ainda aqui.

Ela era como uma âncora que o deixava parado.

E então a primeira coisa animadora aconteceu no dia. Ele ouviu um pio de coruja e Voss entrou pela janela, pousando na mesa e quase derrubando seu copo, mas James estava tão feliz que apenas ignorou e pegou a carta amarrada na pata da coruja. Mal percebeu que ela começou a comer seu café.

_James Potter,_

_É bom conhecer você, mesmo que por carta, meu jovem. Devo dizer que não esperava uma carta sua ou de seu pai até o dia de minha morte, mas estou feliz que recebi Voss novamente em minha casa._

_Pelo que você disse me parece que foi a maldição mesmo que fez efeito, mas se quiser confirmar mesmo existe um feitiço para checar se você está sobre uma maldição. Se ela for ativada a pouco tempo provavelmente vai aparecer que você está, depois de um tempo, porém, ela começa a fazer parte de você._

_Sem querer enrolar mais: A maldição. Primeiramente, temo que a maldição não possa ser desfeita. A única pessoa que podia ter feito isso ou era a feiticeira que a botou o primeiro Potter que a recebeu, mas como nenhum deles fez questão e ambos estão mortos, você terá que viver com isso. Devo acrescentar também que não se pode mudar a ruiva uma vez que a maldição se perpetua por ela, só se ela morrer, mas acredito que não vá matar sua prima. E, sim, a maldição faz efeito enquanto você estiver vivo, então provavelmente vai ser _para sempre.

_Sobre a sua pergunta de laços familiares, essa é a terceira vez que Potters ativam a maldição com primas, pelas minhas pesquisas, mas nunca vi com irmãs ou qualquer outro parente de sangue._

_Com o tempo, a maldição só vai ficando pior e, quanto mais carícias vocês trocarem, mais laços vocês vão ter. Já que esse foi um dos pontos em que você parecia mais focado em falar, talvez seja por isso que ela dormiu com você, os resquícios da maldição podem tê-la feito se sentir da mesma maneira que você._

_Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que você foi tardiamente atingido pela sina dos Potter, geralmente se descobre no final da adolescência e não quando já se é um adulto com vinte e um anos. Talvez isso seja porque vocês sempre se viram como primos, mas devo avisar que isso pode fazer suas reações ficarem mais exageradas, já que a maldição está atrasada ela pode atacar com mais força que o normal._

_Com o tempo você deve conseguir controlar mais a maldição e assim que sua prima firmar uma relação com você as coisas devem ficar mais calmas para você._

_Peço desculpas pelo tempo que demorei para responder, mas deixei sua coruja descansar um pouco, a viagem é longa e cansativa. Qualquer outra dúvida pode me mandar outra carta, estarei feliz em responder._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Bernard Potter_

É claro que ele já tinha descoberto algumas coisas, como que não se podia trocar de ruiva, mas mesmo assim gostou de ter a confirmação de tudo na carta. Dobrou o pergaminho e foi até seu quarto deixá-lo na sua mesa de cabeceira.

* * *

><p>Os dias iam melhorando a cada dia mais longe da noite em que a maldição se desencadeou e Rose agradecia por isso. Ela já conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas e responder as perguntas, como estava acostumada, e bem a tempo das provas do período começarem.<p>

Ela e James não estavam mais se evitando e agiam educadamente um com o outro, ainda bem, já que ela não ia aguentar aquela tensão que geralmente ficava quando os dois estavam no mesmo cômodo.

- Rose? - ela revirou os olhos e continuou tentando andar, já que estava na hora de voltar para casa - Rose! Espera! - ele gritou e pegou seu braço.

- O que é Charles? - ela perguntou.

Tudo bem, Molly não contou o que houve pra ninguém da família, mas podia ter contado e aquilo não ia ser algo que ela gostaria de ver acontecer.

- Você tem me ignorado desde segunda. - ele resmungou - Já pedi desculpas!

- É mesmo? Bem, venha me pedir desculpas se Molly contar pra minha família toda o que eu contei pra você porque eu _confiava_ que isso ficaria só entre nós dois.

- Ah, Ro, para com isso. - ele pediu fazendo os olhos de cachorro abandonado.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele pegou seu rosto e virou em sua direção. Bufando, ela olhou para os olhos brilhantes castanhos dele e sorriu. Ele era seu amigo, ela não conseguia ficar irritada com ele, ainda mais agora que Molly não falou nada para ninguém era como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela estivesse ignorando ele à toa.

Suspirando derrotada, Rose o abraçou sem se importar se o seu peso mais o da sua bolsa quase o fez cair. Ele a abraçou de volta e começou a rir.

- Não consigo ficar irritada com você e essa é a sua sorte, Char. - ela falou se soltando dele - Mas para me compensar por todos os dias longe de você eu vou obrigar você a me levar pra tomar um chá. - sorrindo, ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou.

* * *

><p>Já estava tarde e ela ainda não estava em casa. Todos já tinham chegado em casa, até Lily que sempre era a última, e Rose ainda não. Ele estava sentado no sofá olhando para seu relógio de pulso a todo segundo.<p>

- Ela vai chegar logo. - seu pai falou sentando-se do lado dele.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - respondeu sem se importar com o sorriso que Harry deu.

- Claro que sabe. Está esperando Rose, ela está fora do horário dela e por isso você está esperando por ela. Não é vergonha. - seu pai falou agora se levantando, só foi ali para falar um pouco com ele - Sua mãe disse que você recebeu uma carta hoje de manhã, foi a de Bernard?

- Foi. Ele me enviou detalhes da maldição e também falou que existia um feiti-

Assim que a porta da frente foi aberta ele parou de falar e todas as sensações que sentia quando Rose estava perto o invadiram. Uma, particularmente, mais forte que todas as outras: alívio.

- Bem, depois você me conta. Boa noite, Rose. - ele falou educado e foi embora deixando apenas os dois na sala.

A menina lançou um olhar estranho para seu tio, mas depois deu de ombros. Já ia passando para subir para seu quarto, quando James a chamou. Não é como se ela ficasse nervosa no mesmo cômodo que ele, isso já tinha acabado a um tempo, mas ela estava realmente cansada.

- Sim, James? - ela virou-se para ele.

- Pode vir aqui um segundo? - pediu e ela apenas cedeu, sentando-se do lado dele sem entender muito bem sobre o que aquilo tudo se tratava.

- Você estava me esperando? - ela perguntou.

Pela primeira vez ela viu James corar e achou graça. Então percebeu que ele estava com um pergaminho nas mãos.

- O que é isso? - perguntou tirando a bolsa e botando-a perto da mesa de centro da sala.

- Uma carta. Eu enviei Voss para a Alemanha atrás do meu tio que sabia da maldição no mesma manhã em que meus pais souberam. Ele enviou a resposta agora e como você também faz parte da maldição, pode ler. - ele entregou a carta pra ela.

Rose pegou o pergaminho e passou os olhos rapidamente por ele, curiosa sobre a maldição. O moreno percebeu várias emoções se esboçarem no seu rosto em formato de coração. Alguma delas foram vitória, apreensão e um pouco de diversão, então ela finalmente terminou de ler e entregou a carta pra ele.

- Sinto muito. - ela falou parecendo realmente sentir.

- Pelo que, exatamente?

- Por você estar preso comigo pra sempre. - ela resmungou - Pela maldição não poder ser quebrada, por... Eu não sei. - por um momento ele achou que ela fosse começar a chorar.

Ela sentia algum aperto estranho no peito, algo meio melancólico quando ela pensou que talvez se ela não estivesse na casa dos Potters tudo seria diferente. Respirando fundo, ela tentou não chorar, não sabia porque, mas aquela vontade veio forte e ela teria que ser mais forte ainda para impedir-se de deixar as lágrimas escaparem.

- Rose? - ele perguntou e tocou sua bochecha, só para fazê-la perceber que ela já estava chorando.

_Ótimo_!

Em um ato meio involuntário ele a envolveu em um abraço e Rose não pode não corresponder.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. - ela confessou em uma voz baixa e incerta.

Rose Weasley não sabia o que fazer, o que falar ou pensar, aquilo era um feito inédito em que ela perdeu todas as habilidades de que tanto se gabava de dominar. Os braços dela também o envolveram e ele sentiu algo apertar mais no seu peito.

- Se te consola, eu não me sinto tão mal por isso. - ele murmurou.

E aquilo era verdade. Com ela tão perto dele, mais do que nunca a maldição o inebriava e a única coisa que parecia existir no mundo era Rose. Aquilo era estranho e ele provavelmente ia demorar a se acostumar, mas era bom se sentir tão seguro perto de alguém.

Ele não teve muitos relacionamentos, preferia não ter compromisso, e levou quase nenhum a sério, então se sentir tão tranquilo ao lado de alguém que não fosse seu amigo ou seus pais era estranho. Uma sensação totalmente nova, assim como a adoração que ele parecia sentir por ela, era tudo surreal pra quem não tinha muita experiência em ter alguém como o centro do seu mundo.

- Claro que não, - ela deu uma risada seca - você tem a maldição. Eu não sei o quão forte ela é, mas você tem sido ótimo comigo, então eu imagino que ela esteja realmente fazendo efeito.

- É meio assustador às vezes. - ele falou sorrindo - Ainda mais pra mim.

Ela saiu do abraço dele e um vento frio preencheu o lugar que antes ela estava. Rose tirou os cabelos do rosto e deu um sorriso pra ele.

- Bem, pelo menos a carta prova que eu não tive muita culpa nem escolha naquela noite.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar. E então Rose pensou: se ela só tinha sido atingida por um resquício da maldição, como deveria estar James que tinha a praga inteira sobre ele? Um brilho que sempre havia no olhar dela em uma aula apareceu de repente: curiosidade.

- Como é?

- O quê?

- _Isso_.

- A maldição?

- É. Como você se sente quando eu estou por perto? - ela perguntou se aproximando.

Meio sem-graça com o repentino interesse da sua prima ele não soube o que falar.

- Não vou te falar. - ele revirou os olhos.

- Ah, por favor, Jay! - ela pediu imitando os olhos de cachorrinho que Charles sempre fazia com ela.

Só que seus olhos eram azuis da cor do céu depois que o sol se põe e brilhava como se tivesse realmente cheio de estrelas. James corou novamente e desviou o olhar.

- Tchau, Rose. - ele falou se levantando do sofá e passando por ela.

- Não! - ela gritou e pegou seu braço, o puxando.

Ele caiu meio desajeitado no sofá e ela soltou uma risada. Depois dele lhe lançar um olhar reprovador ela parou, por mais que ele achasse que ela ficava adorável rindo.

- Prometo que não vou rir ou ter qualquer outro tipo de comportamento que você não aprove. - ela falou sorrindo.

- Você vai achar idiota. - ele resmungou e se ajeitou no sofá.

- Não vou, juro, James. - ela falou agora séria - Me conta.

Ele deu um suspiro e jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto.

- É estranho explicar. Meu estômago se torce, meu corpo formiga, meu corpo fica tenso, mas minha mente relaxa. Às vezes eu quero continuar perto, mas às vezes eu só quero sair de perto de você e do que eu sinto. - ele falou ainda olhando para cima - Acho que é assim que alguém apaixonado deve se sentir. - ele falou coçando a cabeça, sem perceber o que tinha acabado de falar.

Rose olhava pra ele com os olhos arregalados. O moreno virou a cabeça na direção dela e a olhou, fazendo Rose corar. O rosto dela estava surpreso e ele achou graça da reação dela.

Dessa vez ele estava consciente, ou tão consciente quanto se podia estar com a maldição. Ele se moveu e ficou de frente para ela. Uma mão dele se afundou no vermelho da cabeça dela e a puxou. Rose continuava quieta e surpresa.

Ele demorou, mostrando claramente o que ia fazer e ela não se moveu. Sem querer perder mais tempo, ele desceu sua cabeça na direção da dela e a beijou. A outra mão dele pousou na cintura dela e as mãos dela foram para os pulsos dele, mas em momento nenhum ela tentou se afastar do que ele lhe estava proporcionando.

Fosse o resquício de maldição, fosse a tristeza ou a confusão, ela o beijou sem culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Três mil palavras de NADA. De verdade. Nada, nada e nada. Nada aconteceu nesse capítulo '-'

Nossa, encher linguiça é um dom kkkk


	6. Chegada

**Chegada**

O curso tinha acabado e a única coisa que Rose sabia era que ela não iria para a casa dos Potters tão cedo, se dependesse dela. Saiu da sala e esperou Charlie, que estava tirando uma dúvida com o professor. Hoje seus pais e irmão vão chegar e é claro que ela devia estar feliz, saltitando de alegria, em puro êxtase, afinal, seus pais iam voltar hoje de viagem! Mas ela estava mais nervosa do que feliz. Ela estava com medo do que seus pais iam dizer quando soubessem o que aconteceu. E é óbvio que eles teriam que saber o que aconteceu, não é? Por um momento ela cogitou não contar, mas lembrou que não era só ela que decidia isso.

Charlie andava ao lado dela no corredor, em silêncio. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, todo o drama da volta dos pais dela e de James, então ficou quieto, temeroso de que acabasse fazendo algo como o que fez da última vez. Já tinha se desculpado um milhão de vezes e Rose tinha aceitado todas elas, mas não queria dar mais problema para a amiga.

- Quer ir tomar alguma coisa? - ela perguntou enquanto eles saiam do prédio para a barulhenta Londres.

Gostava mais do ambiente do que iria admitir.

- Não posso, tenho que voltar pra casa. - ele falou em tom pesaroso - Vou me arrumar, eu e Duncan vamos sair. - ao ver a expressão da amiga repensou - Bem, mas dá para a gente sair amanhã também. Posso ir tomar um café com você e falar com ele que não vai dar, aposto que ele não vai se importar de ficar lá em casa no sofá vendo alguns filmes comigo.

Ela negou com a cabeça, Duncan era namorado recente, não devia entender muito bem porquê Char trocou ele para ficar com a amiga.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou.

- Absoluta, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma, não me importo de ficar sozinha. - sorriu.

Não era só porque estava sozinha que ia voltar para casa, podia ir tomar um chá e comer um bolo antes de voltar para casa.

- Sozinha? Posso mudar seus planos? - ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela e se virou.

Sorriu e pulou para abraçar Scorpius. Ele na mesma hora a envolveu em seus braços e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. Aos poucos ele a botou novamente no chão e Rose não acreditou que ele estava ali.

- Como você está aqui? - perguntou sabendo que ele ficava a semana toda em um tipo de internato de estudos, no norte da Inglaterra e só voltava nos finais de semana. Era sexta-feira, ele deveria ainda estar lá pelo horário.

- Meu professor que dava os últimos tempos de aula está doente, então deixaram a gente vir mais cedo para o final de semana. - falou sorrindo - Fui ver Albus, mas ele estava trabalhando e mandou eu vir aqui ver se você já tinha saído.

Agradeceu a Albus, mesmo que ele não soubesse da situação ainda sim a ajudou.

- Bem, parece que seu problema foi resolvido. - Charles falou rindo e deu um aceno de cabeça, cumprimentando Scorpius - Vou para casa, então, e não volte tarde para a sua, mocinha! Tome conta dela, Malfoy.

- Com certeza. - ele falou mexendo no cabelo. Charles voltou para dentro do prédio do curso, indo até o ponto de aparatação que tinha lá - Vamos?

Rose concordou e pegou a mão dele, sabendo exatamente onde queria ir com ele. Ela o puxou por Londres, sem deixar que ele falasse nada, não demorou muito para ela parar em frente ao café que queria ir. Sentaram-se em uma mesa no canto, cada um com uma bebida. Scorpius observava a rua pela vitrine da loja, não acostumado com isso.

- Deve ser estranho pra você ver tanto movimento depois de ficar a semana toda com uma dúzia de pessoas. - ela falou sorrindo - Isso deve ser mesmo o que você quer, imagino eu.

- Com certeza. - ele respondeu olhando para a ruiva na frente dele - Esse sacrifício de ficar longe de todos é pequeno comparado ao futuro que pretendo ter, Rosie. Sem dúvida nenhuma isso é o que eu sempre quis.

Ela sorriu, feliz pelo seu amigo, sentia-se da mesma maneira com sua escolha de curso.

- Muito pesado o curso de auror? Tirando o isolamento, é claro.

- Absurdamente, mas isso só faz as coisas mais divertidas. - falou e ambos trocaram risadas - É pesado, o treinamento, mas não devo morrer tão fácil graças a ele.

- Não fale merda, Malfoy. - retrucou.

- Então vamos mudar de assunto. - falou rindo da reação dela ao falar em morte - Como anda o seu curso, senhorita? - ele perguntou enquanto tomava um gole do seu frappuccino.

- Ótimo, era exatamente o que eu queria... Já devo acabar ano que vem. - falou aliviada.

- Devo presumir que é a melhor aluna, como sempre foi. - falou em tom brincalhão.

- Alguma dúvida, Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Bufou e voltou a tentar prestar atenção no livro que estava lendo.<p>

Infelizmente, desde que tinha começado ela não tinha saído do capítulo, que devia ter apenas mais três páginas sobrando. Ela tinha que ler esse livro para o curso de curandeira, mas seus pensamentos sempre eram puxados para seus pais e seu irmão que chegariam em... Quarenta minutos, segundo seu relógio de cabeceira.

Olhou mais uma vez para as páginas amareladas do volume e tentou se concentrar apenas nelas. As letras eram pequenas e algumas estavam mais claras pelo livro ser uma edição velha, mas ao menos bem completa para o que ela queria. O espaçamento era também pequeno e às vezes as palavras pareciam uma só, deixando o trabalho de ler o livro mais cansativo do que deveria ser.

Suas costas estavam doendo já que estava na mesma posição por tanto tempo e seu cabelo estava grudando em sua nuca, era verão e estava abafado no quarto, mesmo que a janela estivesse aberta.

Não demorou muito e alguém bateu na sua porta. Bufando Rose mandou a pessoa entrar. James entrou e ela sentou-se na cama, subitamente mais interessada na visita. Não _nesse _sentido, obviamente, mas ela e o primo andaram conversando, principalmente sobre a maldição, então James não era uma companhia ruim, ao contrário do que ela chegou a pensar um dia.

Ele entrou parecendo um intruso no quarto e fechou a porta levemente. Estava usando uma blusa branca sem mangas e um bermudão que o deixavam despojado e bagunçado, mas aquilo, na opinião de Rose, combinava bem com ele e seu cabelo. A ruiva pegou o marcador do livro e o fechou, tirando-o do seu colo e o deixando ao lado do seu relógio.

- Nervosa? - perguntou sentando-se na ponta da cama dela.

Era engraçado como ele sabia como ela estava, mas talvez agora fosse óbvio demais para dar algum crédito a ele. Apesar de suas palavras ele parecia tão ansioso quanto ela, então não soube se ele estava ali para consolar ou ser consolado. Talvez uma mistura dos dois.

- Muito.

- Eu também. - confessou sorrindo - Seus pais vão chegar e minha mãe já disse que nós vamos ter uma conversinha, todos juntos.

- Assim que eles chegarem? - perguntou fazendo uma careta.

Esperava ao menos que eles deixasse isso para amanhã, quando Hermione e Ron estivessem descansados e talvez com mais vontade de ter uma conversa dessa importância.

- Minha mãe disse que sim. - James suspirou - E você sabe como ela é quando está irritada, não adiantaria nada se nós tentássemos mudar a opinião dela, mesmo assim ela ainda ia falar com seus pais.

Pelo visto não ia ter como mudar isso, Rose constatou derrotada. James olhou ao redor do quarto, notando que o armário continuava cheio com as roupas dela e não havia nenhuma mala em nenhum canto do cômodo.

- Não fez as malas ainda?

Rose a princípio estranhou a pergunta, não era como se ela fosse a algum lugar... Mas então lembrou-se de que seus pais estariam chegando e, com isso, ela iria sair da casa dos Potters e voltar para a _sua _casa, ela não morava ali, estava apenas porque Harry tinha insistido em acomodá-la. Algo dentro dela formigou quando ela lembrou-se do seu quarto e de como ele era diferente do quarto impessoal de hóspedes da casa em que estava. Lembrou-se dos corredores e dos cheiros que sua casa tinha, sentindo uma nostalgia.

Queria voltar para casa, só então percebeu. Não tinha reparado de que ia voltar hoje e a porção de felicidade dela aumentou quando lembrou disso. Não era como se não gostasse da casa dos seus tios, ao contrário. Era maior que a sua e sempre estava aconchegante, mas ela sempre iria preferir a sua, não importava o quão melhor qualquer casa fosse.

- Não. - deu uma risada seca - Na verdade, até esqueci de que eu ia voltar para casa, estava preocupada demais com a conversa e com as reações, nem lembrei de que eu ia embora.

James deu um sorriso triste e, graças a maldição, uma dose desse sentimento foi injetada em suas veias, fazendo com que ele sentisse a garganta apertada demais para falar, então apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ela iria embora, não estaria mais ao alcance de suas mãos ou de seus olhos e ele não podia fazer nada, só assistir enquanto os pais dela chegavam e se informavam da novidade. Provavelmente Ronald ia querer matar ele e então Rose seria proibida de vê-lo, assim como ele seria ameaçado pelo seu tio, já conseguia até imaginar o que Ron diria.

Suspirou e observou a jovem levantar da cama e seguir até o guarda-roupa, abrindo-o e mexendo em algumas roupas, sem interesse aparente em nenhuma. Então ela pegou vários cabides de uma vez e atravessou o quarto novamente até ele, jogando as roupas penduradas na cama e voltou para pegar mais e continuar esvaziando o móvel.

Em quase cinco viagens ela limpou o armário e logo depois foi pegar a mala que tinha trazido, a deitando no chão e abrindo-a. Era tão grande que se fosse um pouco menor a ruiva podia até caber nela. James observou enquanto ela calmamente tirava as roupas dos cabides e dobrava-as, arrumando a mala como se ela não fosse ser desfeita minutos mais tarde.

Não estava prestando muita atenção, mas quando percebeu ela tinha terminado de dobrar as roupas e botava os cabides de volta no guarda-roupas. Logo depois abriu duas gavetas e esvaziou em menos de dez minuto as duas. Finalmente fechou a mala, com um suspiro.

- Não está esquecendo de nada? - James apontou para alguns livros empilhados ao lado da cama. Livros que ela usava no curso e teve que trazer.

- Você podia ser mais cavalheiro e me ajudar. - resmungou.

- Mas assim ia demorar menos pra você arrumar tudo. - 'e ir embora', James completou na sua mente, mas ela tinha entendido isso pelo olhar que lhe deu, quase como se quisesse abraçá-lo.

Sentiu-se fraco por demonstrar aquilo, mas era bem mais forte do que ele. Não queria sentir-se assim, ela era apenas Rose, não _devia _se sentir assim, porém a maldição aconteceu e tudo mudou de uma hora para a outra.

Desviou os olhos dela quando ela se dirigiu a pilha de livros e observou a mala que jazia no chão. A única coisa que pensava é na partida dela e aquilo só deixava ele mais confuso. Rose voltou para o lado dele, sentando-se na cama com as pernas dobradas contra seu peito e com a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Agora é só esperar... - olhou para o relógio mais uma vez - Dezessete minutos.

Esses minutos deveriam passar lentamente, fazendo Rose sentir agonia tanto por eles demorarem quanto por eles se passarem, sinceramente, ela não sabia o que era pior; a espera ou o que vinha logo depois dela. Porém, ela não sentiu agonia e nem sequer olhou o relógio enquanto os minutos passavam, nem ao menos teve a chance.

Olhou para o objeto redondo até faltarem quatorze minutos, depois disso foi pega desprevenida e jogada na cama com James logo acima dela, parecendo tão impaciente quanto ela. Rose sabia o que ia acontecer e, na verdade, vinha acontecendo com frequência demais. Como sempre, não teve chance de protestar, ele a beijou.

Depois dele ter lhe dado a carta eles se beijaram e agora, apenas dois dias depois ele voltou a juntar seus lábios. Não que ela estivesse em condições de reclamar, é claro. Estava tensa e, talvez pela maldição que a afetava bem pouco, relaxava com ele ali.

James então mal conseguia pensar. Ou melhor, conseguia, mas apenas na sua vontade de que esses minutos fossem um par de horas, que ele com certeza saberia apreciar naquela cama com ela.

Uma coisa que o preocupava também era sua vontade de tê-la novamente. Antes tinha apenas sonhos referentes a noite em que entrou em seu quarto e outras eram apenas fantasias, mas ontem tinha acordado no meio da noite com o pensamento nela. Achou que a história ia se repetir e que no dia seguinte ele iria acordar no quarto dela, porém, graças a Merlin, a maldição não fez ele se levantar e ir atrás da sua prima.

Na verdade, a maldição estava sempre presente, mas a voz que ouviu na primeira noite não ouviu mais. Por um lado gostava disso, a voz feminina parecia comandá-lo e James obedecia como um cachorro adestrado, era assustador. Talvez devesse enviar Voss novamente para Bernard e perguntar sobre a voz, tinha quase certeza de que o homem não devia saber o que era, mas valia a pena perguntar.

Agora ele rumava os beijos para o pescoço dela, seu lado amaldiçoado quase o dominando, ele tinha consciência. Restava apenas um último fio que o prendia ao homem que ele era e não ao amaldiçoado.

Rose passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, suspirando pelos beijos no pescoço e quando foi perceber já estava com as pernas abertas. Corou quando percebeu, mas James nem viu, ocupado com a calça dela. _Objetivo_.

Uma mão dele conseguiu abrir o botão e desceu seu ziper enquanto a outra desceu o tecido apenas o suficiente para ele a tocar. James olhou para o relógio e percebeu que tinha pouco tempo, nem perto do suficiente, mas precisava de algum contato, _qualquer _contato com ela.

Uma mão adentrou a calcinha e a acariciou, fazendo Rose gemer, surpresa por ele estar mesmo fazendo aquilo naquele momento. Não demorou também e um dedo dele entrou nela, desesperado. Ele não estava sendo gentil, estava apenas tocando-a e aquilo satisfazia uma parte da maldição. Explorou também por baixo de sua blusa e seu sutiã, tocando seus seios diretamente e o apertando.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou, calando o gemido que Rose soltou quando um dedo acompanhou os outros dois dentro dela. A mão dele saiu do seu seio e prendeu-se no seu cabelo, esmagando suas bocas.

- Você também é_ vermelha_ lá embaixo, Rose? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca quando separou seus lábios.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e ela se contorceu sobre o efeito do toque e das palavras dele. Felizmente, de algum lugar desconhecido, ela ainda conseguiu palavras para responder.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - murmurou agarrando os cabelos dele e empurrando a cabeça dele para baixo.

James não fez objeção e seguiu seu caminho. E Rose teria tido o que queria se eles não fossem interrompidos.

- Rose? - ela ouviu a voz do seu tio e logo depois algumas batidas na porta.

Na mesma hora James se afastou dela, fazendo a calcinha dela estalar contra sua pele, um barulho que preencheu o quarto. Rose só torcia para que Harry não tivesse ouvido. Ela estava ofegante, vermelha e seminua na cama, também não tinha nenhuma vontade de se mover ou se cobrir, mas James, com destreza, fechou a calça dela e foi em direção a porta tão abalado quanto ela.

- Rose?

- Sim, tio? - falou quando recuperou o fôlego.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, esperando que eles não estivessem muito bagunçados e ajeitou seu sutiã e blusa. Conseguiu também arrumar sua calcinha e calça.

- Seus pais já chegaram. - aquilo fez Rose se levantar da cama em um pulo e apontar para James ficar do lado da porta.

- Já vou. - respondeu.

Ouviu passos do seu tio saírem pelo corredor e esperou até que pudesse falar.

- Vou descer primeiro, você vem depois. - falou já com a mão na maçaneta.

James apenas concordou com a cabeça. A ruiva saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala mesmo que ainda estivesse com desejo entre suas pernas. Não estava saciada e aquilo só a deixava irritadiça com James por ter começado e não terminado. Porém outra parte dela estava quase satisfeita que não tivessem feito sexo.

Desceu as escadas já ouvindo a voz dos seus pais e assim que chegou na sala foi abraçada por sua mãe.

- Rose! - estava quase sem ar pelo abraço - Oh, minha filha, como senti saudades!

- Oi, mãe. - respondeu abraçando Hermione.

Assim que sua mãe a soltou foi a vez do seu pai, que a levantou do chão como sempre fazia quando ela era mais nova, e logo depois seu irmão que tinha ficado quase do tamanho do pai deles.

- E aí, nani? - perguntou abraçando ela.

Nani era uma forma curta do apelido nanica, que ele tinha lhe dado assim que ficou maior do que ela. Rose não podia culpar o irmão, já que quando ele era menor que ela, a garota vivia implicando com ele por isso. Aquela era apenas a vingança dele.

- Tudo ótimo, seu ogro. - respondeu animada em ver sua família.

O medo, porém, a invadiu assim que ela ouviu passos descendo a escada. Obviamente era James. Sua tia, seu tio e seus outros dois primos estavam na sala, então só podia ser ele.

- James! - sua mãe confirmou - Como você está? - perguntou indo em direção a ele.

Seu pai também se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, assim como Hugo. A ruiva se perguntou se sua família o receberia com tanta animação se soubessem o que eles estavam fazendo a menos de dez minutos atrás. Aquilo fez ela corar, por sorte todos os olhos estavam na recepção que James recebia.

- Trouxemos presentes! - Hermione falava animada - Todos vão ganhar uma lembrancinha.

- É! - Ron concordou animado - Tivemos que comprar uma coisa de cada lugar, Hermione não conseguia se controlar, viva dizendo: 'Oh, isso vai ficar tão bonito na casa deles' ou 'Harry e Gina tem que ter isso'.

- Ei. - sua mãe retrucou, arrancando risadas de seus tios.

- Mas é verdade, amor, você não parava de comprar.

A morena apenas resmungou.

- Albus, você não queria mostrar alguma coisa no seu vídeo-game para Hugo? - Gina perguntou e aquilo fez Rose gelar.

Ela estava dispensando Hugo e Albus, provavelmente Lily viria depois e eles teriam a conversa. Sentiu-se nauseada.

- Ah, tinha. Consegui passar da fase que você ficou reclamando tanto. - o moreno falou enquanto subia as escadas, Hugo logo atrás dele.

- E Lily, querida, você não vai se arrumar pra sair com a Serena?

A garota confirmou, parecendo aliviada por sair da reunião familiar, e subiu as escadas. Era agora.

Seus pais nem pareceram ligar para o sumiço dos três outros integrantes da família, apenas sentaram no sofá ainda falando com James, que sentou no sofá em frente ao deles. Harry sentou na poltrona e Gina ficou em pé, assim como Rose, que não sabia onde sentar naquele momento.

- Hermione, Ron, nós temos que conversar algo com vocês. - Gina começou, interrompendo sua mãe no que ela estava falando.

Os dois dirigiram a atenção para a mulher.

- Sim, o que houve Gina? - seu pai perguntou - Rose fez alguma coisa de errado enquanto nós não estávamos aqui? - deduziu ao ver o olhar apreensivo da irmã.

- Não, não, Rose foi ótima, Ron. - Harry respondeu.

Ainda bem que foi seu tio quem respondeu, Rose não queria ouvir a opinião da sua tia, ela provavelmente achava que ela tinha feito algo de errado. Talvez ela tivesse, mas não foi sua intenção.

- Bem, então por que vocês quatro ficaram tão tensos assim que começaram com o assunto? - sua mãe perguntou, sempre atenta.

- É uma longa história, mas é urgente. - Gina voltou a falar. - E nós vamos resolver isso agora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Era pra isso ter sido postado séculos atrás, mas eu tive vários problemas pessoas (coisas raras, devo admitir) que não me deixavam pensar em mais nada e nem fazer mais nada. Apesar de eu ter que estudar como uma corna, aqui está o capítulo.


	7. Maldição II

**Maldição II**

O coração dela estava batendo tão forte no seu peito que Rose achou que todos na sala podiam ouvir. Ela achou que a qualquer momento fosse acordar, descobrindo que aquilo foi apenas um pesadelo, porém as coisas não eram tão simples. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem como gelatina e se apoiou no sofá próximo a ela, sentando nele, incerta da capacidade de suas pernas de a manterem em pé.

Sua mãe franziu o cenho e se ajeitou no sofá, pela sua expressão não estava gostando nada daquilo. Seu pai achava que Gina estava sendo exagerada, como sempre era, mas a verdade era que ele não entendia ainda a gravidade da situação. Rose preferia que nenhum dos dois soubessem da verdade.

- Eu explico. - Harry tomou a dianteira, fazendo Gina se calar. - Ron, Hermione, Rose e James estão juntos. Juntos como uma mulher e um homem ficam quando gostam um do outro.

No primeiro momento sua mãe franziu a testa, parecendo não entender muito bem o que Harry tinha falado; seu pai, por outro lado, se levantou do sofá abruptamente e, como Rose imaginou que ele fosse fazer, gritou.

- Como assim? - perguntou apontando para nós dois com as mãos - Como assim _juntos_? Vocês são primos!

Foi aí que Rose percebeu _realmente _o que seu tio tinha falado. Ele não explicou a maldição que fez James a procurar ou contou sobre a noite em que ele entrou no seu quarto, na verdade, da maneira que ele colocou para seus pais parecia que eles estavam juntos como namorados e não juntos como_ uma-maldição-ferrou-com-tudo_.

Rose pensou rápido naquela situação e foi em direção a James, o puxando do sofá e se enrolando no seu braço como já tinha visto várias outras garotas fazerem, tentando comprovar o que seu tio tinha falado. O moreno pareceu surpreso com o que ela tinha feito, mas não falou nada para estragar a encenação. Seus pais olharam para ela como se ela estivesse louca, Gina a olhou da mesma maneira, ainda alheia a jogada do seu marido e Harry sorriu para ela, apoiando a ação.

- Mãe, pai, eu amo o James. - ela mentiu da melhor maneira que pode, o que pareceu ser o suficiente pela reação que recebeu. Eles estavam acreditando. - Não importa que nós sejamos primos, eu o amo.

- Como você o _ama_? - seu pai gritou - Vocês nunca foram muito próximos! A única coisa que vocês faziam quando menores juntos era implicar com Albus, e nada mudou muito. Você _não pode _amar ele, Rosie!

- V-vocês não entendem! - ela falou alto também - A viagem mudou tudo, e-ele... James é maravilhoso. O tempo que eu passei aqui enquanto vocês viajavam me ajudou a entender isso e, por mais que vocês digam o contrário, eu o amo.

Seus pais estavam incrédulos, assim como Gina. Harry era o único que entendia o que ela estava fazendo, já que foi ele quem começou com a ideia. James também não entendia, mas a acompanhou bem ao botar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a puxar para mais perto, um ato protetor que ia ajudar na encenação toda.

- E eu amo Rose. - ele falou e beijou sua testa, tentando passar conforto.

Gina finalmente pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo ali, na sua frente, na sua casa, contrariando todas as suas vontades. Seu rosto se transformou em uma carranca e ela lançou um olhar mortal para Harry, o culpado de tudo ao sugerir essa ideia absurda de que eles estavam juntos por amor ou algo parecido. Tinha sido uma jogada inteligente, ela teve que admitir, e agora era tarde demais para desmentir tudo isso, tarde demais agora que as outras três pessoas que sabiam a verdade tinham confirmado aquela versão absurda dos fatos.

Ron estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia em choque completo, por sorte sua esposa estava ao seu lado e tinha pegado sua mão, tentando passar qualquer tipo de conforto. Hermione mesma não estava conseguindo lidar com aquilo. James? Desde quando? Rose nunca tinha dado nenhum indício de gostar dele, o primo preferido sempre foi Albus, o melhor amigo sempre foi Scorpius Malfoy... A morena não podia lembrar nenhuma vez quando seu sobrinho foi parte importante e ativa da vida de sua filha.

- Mas a questão é que acredito que nenhum de nós concorde com isso. - Gina finalmente falou - Então precisamos conversar sobre essa situação com cautela, até porque existem outras coisas que vocês precisam saber.

A maldição. Bem, Rose não achou mesmo que ia conseguir esconder isso, mas não se sentia confortável com esse fator sendo exposto. Também preferia que não fosse sua tia a falar disso, tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela não ia fazer as coisas parecerem imparciais.

- Tia Gina tem razão... Outra coisa aconteceu, depois que nós decidimos contar para os pais de James que estávamos juntos. - Rose então tomou a dianteira - É meio complicado de explicar, mas-

- Por Merlin, Rose, não me diga que você fez _sexo_ com ele. - seu pai falou sentando-se no sofá novamente com a mão na têmpora, como se a mera ideia disso o fizesse prestes a desmaiar.

Bem, ela _tinha_, de fato, feito sexo com James, mas não era nessa parte que ela queria chegar.

- Na verdade, não é sobre isso que eu estava falando. A questão é que, depois que nós contamos tio Harry falou algo sobre uma maldição dos Potters, mas não é nada grave, considerando que eu e James já estamos juntos. - ela falou dando seu melhor sorriso tudo-está-bem.

- Nós achamos, porém, que a maldição foi o que fez eles se juntarem. - Gina falou sem paciência - Se você considera isso algo sem gravidade, bem, sinceramente não sei o que pensar. - sua tia foi hostil pela primeira vez na conversa e Rose sentiu-se corando ao ter aquelas palavras cortantes contra ela.

- Maldição? - o brilho que surgiu nos olhos da sua mãe não era raiva ou confusão, mas pura curiosidade. Era realmente estranho essa vontade de saber absurda dela.

- Maldição dos Potters. - Harry respondeu - Há muito tempo atrás um Potter foi vítima de uma 'cantada' de uma jovem bruxa ruiva, infelizmente, ele já era casado, mas ao invés de falar isso respondeu que preferia as morenas, o que causou um grande problema pra ele. A bruxa, sentindo-se ofendida, fez uma maldição na família Potter, dando preferência para as ruivas nos homens.

Hermione tinha os olhos cerrados, observando os dois casais na frente dela e assimilando a informação. Ron apenas tinha a boca aberta, tentando balbuciar qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido, mas sem sucesso. Era informação demais pra um dia só.

- Bem, sexo nunca foi uma opção ruim mesmo. - seu pai murmurou enquanto afundava a cabeça nas mãos.

- Como você soube dessa maldição, Harry? - Hermione perguntou.

- Lembra quando depois da guerra eu me afastei da Inglaterra por um tempo? - a morena concordou - Fui à Alemanha. Logo depois que a guerra acabou recebi uma carta de um parente meu, primo do meu pai, Bernard, de lá. Fiquei um tempo ouvindo sobre a família Potter e tendo contato com o que deveria ser meu único parente vivo.

- E qual é a força exata da maldição? - ela perguntou ainda observando as quatro pessoas em pés na sua frente com curiosidade.

- Exata? - foi James quem respondeu - É uma loucura, tia. É tão forte quanto uma maldição pode ser, ela faz você fazer coisas que em seu estado normal você não faria, controla sua mente e chega a te torturar. - ele falou lembrando-se de quando invadiu o quarto de Rose ou quando não parava de comparar Molly a ela.

- Não tem maneira de quebrá-la, imagino eu. Geralmente essas maldições que englobam gerações são difíceis de serem feitas, tem que ocorrer todo um ritual e a bruxa tinha que ser bem forte, o que quer dizer que só ela ou o primeiro amaldiçoado poderiam quebrar o encanto... - não era surpresa que sua mãe tivesse pensado nisso tudo sozinha, mas ainda assim Rose sentiu uma pontada de orgulho - Pelo visto nenhum dos dois se preocupou em fazer isso.

- Pois é, infelizmente acreditamos que não há nada que possamos fazer, Mione. - Harry falou com a voz fraca e parecia realmente sentido por isso, o que fez Hermione sorrir.

- Por que você nunca falou dessa maldição antes, Harry?

- Nunca achei que teria algum problema em James e Albus escolherem uma ruiva, só não imaginava que ia ser uma da família.

- Hermione, pare de perguntar sobre essa maldita maldição. - Ron pediu com a voz fraca, mas bem autoritária, sua cabeça ainda apoiada em suas mãos grandes.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, então? Fique com a cabeça enterrada nas minhas mãos? Mas é claro que isso vai ajudar bem mais do que tentar coletar informações sobre o que está acontecendo. - ela cuspiu, irritada.

- Você já está me irritando com todas essas perguntas. Você sabe que não tem nada a ser feito! - ele falou levantando a cabeça. Suas orelhas já estavam vermelhas.

- Pelo menos eu estou tendo certeza! Se dependesse de você íamos continuar aqui até você resolver levantar essa sua cabeça dura, seu grosso. - sua mãe respondeu.

Claramente aquilo era uma das clássicas brigas entre eles dois. Ninguém parecia surpreso, mas era um péssimo momento pra começar a discutir.

- Mãe, pai. - Rose pediu com a voz baixa.

Odiava quando eles começavam a brigar, odiava qualquer briga. Os dois pareciam cansados quando olharam para ela e realmente não pareciam com paciência para discutir.

- O dia foi longo. - Hermione falou se levantando, tinham milhões de perguntas e suposições girando em sua cabeça, mas aquele não era o melhor dia para saciar seus desejos; era duro, mas ela tinha aprendido a controlar seu apetite intelectual com o tempo. - Viemos aqui falar da viagem e pegar Rose, mas a visita mudou totalmente de propósito.

- Dia longo, noite longa. Estamos cansados, voltamos de viagem agora. - Ron entendeu onde sua esposa queria chegar - Sinto muito, mas nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois. Já tivemos muitas surpresas pra um dia só.

- E prolongar o assunto por mais tempo? - Gina se pronunciou.

- Gina, agora não. - sua mãe respondeu usando seu melhor tom _estou-sendo-gentil-por-educação._

A ruiva engoliu suas palavras e ficou ao lado do marido, observando enquanto seu irmão e cunhada se levantavam do sofá e gritavam para que Hugo descesse. Enquanto esperavam seus pais pegaram novamente as malas e rumaram para a lareira, seus tios foram atrás e nenhum deles fez questão de chamar ela e James, que continuavam parados no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, com Rose agarrada em seu braço como se ele fosse a boia que a salvaria de um oceano tempestuoso.

Ao olhar para baixo e ver a expressão miserável de Rose, James sentiu preocupação, a maldição se agitava dentro dele e o fez envolver a prima em um abraço confortante.

- Podia ter sido pior, Rosie. - ele murmurou e beijou o topo da sua cabeça, sentido o cheiro dos seus cabelos vermelhos - Está tudo bem, eles levaram numa boa, até.

- Por enquanto. - ela sussurrou de volta e o abraçou, para sua surpresa.

Rose também falou algo mais que ele não entendeu, já que seu rosto estava esmagado contra a camisa dele.

- O quê? - ele perguntou quando a afastou pelos ombros.

Antes que ela respondesse, porém, Hugo apareceu na sala e estranhou a posição de Rose e James. Notando a posição em que foram pegos, Rose agiu normalmente.

- Bem, tchau, Jay! - ela falou sorridente enquanto o abraçava, como se aquela fosse uma despedida entre primos e não entre amantes. - Até.

- Tchau, Rose. - ele falou e bagunçou os cabelos dela, arrancando uma careta verídica dela.

- Tchau, cara. - Hugo se aproximou quando Rose subiu a escada e voltou para o quarto onde tinha ficado nas últimas semanas.

Pegou sua mala e sentiu vergonha ao lembrar o que estava acontecendo no quarto antes de Harry interromper e o que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse aparecido. Desceu com a bolsa e encontrou seus pais perto da lareira, enquanto seu irmão continuava na companhia de James, mais afastado.

Os primos se abraçaram e apertaram as mãos. Logo toda a família Weasley estava em frente a lareira, prontos para irem embora. Ron foi o primeiro, seguido pelo filho e Hermione. Rose foi a última a ir e a última visão que ela teve antes das labaredas diamantes a consumirem foi um sorriso de James.

* * *

><p>Ao contrário do que ela pensava, quando chegou em casa seus pais não se pronunciaram sobre o assunto. Talvez porque Hugo estava ali, talvez simplesmente estivessem cansados demais para conversar, realmente. Fosse o motivo, Rose agradecia silenciosamente por poder subir para seu quarto dando apenas um 'boa noite' fraco e não tendo que explicar como tudo isso foi acontecer quando eles a deixaram sozinha por algumas semanas.<p>

Quando entrou no seu quarto sentiu um cheiro leve e gostoso, perguntou-se se aquele era seu cheiro e se já tinha deixado de se acostumar com ele. Jogou a mala nos pés da cama e prometeu a si mesma que iria arruma-la na manhã seguinte, naquele momento, porém, não sentia vontade nenhuma de arrumar roupas.

Seu instinto perfeccionista não a deixou deitar na cama sem antes tomar banho e botar um pijama, infelizmente, o que fez com que ela se sentisse dez vezes mais cansada do que realmente estava.

Quando deitou finalmente na sua cama com colcha rosa ela lhe parecia estranha, mas não demoraria muito para se acostumar, sabia disso. Seu maior problema na hora de dormir foi controlar os pensamentos com relação a James, ao frio que sentia e a uma possível solução do segundo envolvendo o primeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que vocês levantem as mãos e não as armas na minha direção por eu ter voltado, agradecida. Infelizmente não tenho nenhuma desculpa que vá deixar vocês tipo 'own, coitadinha', ta mais pra 'fdp desgraçada'.

Odeio problemas imensamente, mas todos temos, pois é. Problemas que às vezes nem consomem seu tempo, mas consomem sua mente e alma, o que pra mim são os piores.

Anyway, atualizei esse cuzão :)


	8. Correr

**Correr**

O café foi uma bagunça total, como sempre era aos finais de semana. Ao contrário dos Potters, que sentavam-se a mesa e deixavam elfos (assalariados, é claro) lhes servir a comida, os Weasleys tinham um jeitinho próprio de fazer o desjejum. Ficavam em pé, rondando pela cozinha e derrubando coisas, já que todos tinham um certo quê para serem desastrados.

- Ron! - sua esposa gritou quando ele jogou os farelos no chão.

- Desculpe, Mione. - ele respondeu com a boca cheia e recebeu uma careta de sua esposa em resposta, o que fez com que Rose e Hugo rissem.

- Vamos logo, vou botar os pratos na pia! Encham as bocas! - Hermione falou e Hugo ainda conseguiu engolir um último pedaço particularmente grande do waffle antes de seu prato acabar na pia, sendo ensaboado e lavado por mãos invisíveis.

- Mamãe! - ele resmungou com a boca cheia.

- Se eu fosse você eu ia beber logo, porque assim que eu terminar com os pratos seus copos são meus. - ela falou sorrindo, o que fez com que Hugo quase babasse enquanto tentava desengasgar com seu suco.

Ron estava na mesma situação, o que tornava tudo mais engraçado, só que o homem já tinha aprendido que não adiantava nada reclamar com a esposa. Rose apenas riu dos dois, já tinha terminado seu café fazia tempos.

Assim que o último prato foi botado no escorredor, os copos voaram em direção a pia e também foram lavados. Nessa hora Hugo e Ron já tinham terminado suas bebidas e estavam rindo bobos com a barriga cheia do café da manhã.

- Vocês dois, agora que terminaram de comer, podem ir embora da minha cozinha. - Hermione falou brincando, mas os dois saíram e foram para a sala ver algum canal de esportes, discutindo no caminho sobre times que Rose não fazia a menor questão de acompanhar.

Ela podia estar feliz e sorridente com o café, que foi exatamente como sempre era, o que a fez pensar que talvez tudo não fosse mudar entre ela e seus pais, mas não seria inocente de não perceber o que sua mãe tinha feito. Talvez eles tivessem combinado isso, Hermione sempre foi quem melhor se comunicava com os filhos.

Na verdade, quando se tratava de comunicação em geral, era ela quem melhor do casal lidava com essa parte.

- Ok, pode falar. - Rose disse quando ouviu o barulho da televisão vindo da sala, não muito alto, mas a possibilidade de seu irmão e pai as escutarem falando era bem perto de nula. - Eu sei que você não mandou eles irem embora e papai não saiu facilmente por qualquer banalidade.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se na bancada, onde Rose estava apoiada, não fazia questão de sentar para comer, preferia andar pela cozinha.

- Bem, se não tivesse percebido ia ficar meio decepcionada com você, Rosie. - ela falou carinhosamente e acariciou a bochecha da filha.

Elas eram bem parecidas, a menina era quase uma versão ruiva de olhos safiras da mãe, mas suas bochechas mais redondas e o formato de coração do seu rosto vinham dos Weasleys. Os cabelos revoltos eram iguais, o nariz arrebitado e o sorriso. Iguais. Todos falavam isso, mesmo com as diferenças claras.

- Ah, Rosie... - a morena suspirou cansada - Eu sei bem que Gina exagerou, ela é uma leoa louca quando alguém se mete com um dos filhotes dela e eu até entendo, mas quero que você saiba que, se em algum momento ela te prejudicar ou machucar, vou lutar como uma leoa por você, bebê.

Rose sorriu e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mesmo que não fosse liberá-las. Estava precisando disso, de apoio, precisava de alguém que ficasse com ela e a protegesse. Deveria saber que sua mãe sempre seria essa pessoa. Quando se jogou nos braços de Hermione a cadeira deu uma bambeada, mas nenhuma das duas se sobressaltou.

- Mãe, - ela choramingou - que saudades.

Hermione sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha, beijando a testa da mesma quando ela se afastou um pouco do abraço.

- Também, querida. Mas agora preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu de verdade e,_ por favor_, não me venha com essa história de amor.

Aquilo fez ambas rirem, por mais patético que fosse.

- Começou um semana antes de vocês chegarem só. - Rose começou a contar, mas então parou, pensando como ia contar o que _realmente _aconteceu, incluindo o que começou isso tudo, ele invadindo o quarto dela no meio da noite.

- Sim, pode continuar. - Hermione falou ao perceber a hesitação da filha.

- É... Bem, ele meio que entrou no meu quarto no meio da noite tomado pela maldição que o tio Harry falou, aquilo é verdade sim, e parece ser bem poderosa também. - olhou para a porta aberta da cozinha temerosa, mesmo que seu pai e irmão não pudessem ouvir ela não estava afim de olhar para a mãe.

A morena soltou um 'oh' de compreensão.

- Entendo. - falou com o tom de quem estudava um caso particularmente complicado - E depois que _isso _aconteceu, o que houve?

- Tio Harry foi me acordar no dia seguinte e encontrou nós dois juntos, depois do café ele falou para Gina e nós quatro tivemos uma conversa... - suspirou ao se lembrar das acusações que foram trocadas naquele dia - Depois disso eu me irritei e fui pro meu quarto porque acabamos brigando. Eles disseram que James estava sobre a maldição, então tinha motivo para ter feito o que fez, mas eu não! Disseram que eu queria aquilo! - ela falou um pouco mais alto, mas logo diminuiu o tom - James provou mais tarde que a maldição também se estende um pouco para a ruiva que o Potter escolhe. Mas como eu fiquei irritada quando eles insinuaram que a culpa era minha!

- Gina. - Hermione suspirou, conhecendo a amiga - Está tudo bem, Rose. - passou mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos da filha. Pode continuar contando.

- Depois disso nossa próxima interação foi quando eu estava saindo pra almoçar com Charlie, meu amigo, e encontramos ele em um restaurante com Molly, nossa prima. Descobri que ele estava vendo se a maldição podia se estender para outras ruivas, mas pelo visto não deu muito certo. - ela lembrou-se dele seguindo ela depois deles saírem do restaurante e sorriu.

Hermione percebeu isso, mas não falou nada, apenas ficou quieta, esperando que a filha continuasse seu relato.

- Ele veio depois me mostrar uma carta que ele tinha mandado para o parente na Alemanha, pedindo algumas informações sobre a maldição e me mostrou as respostas. Nós terminamos nos beijando depois disso. - ela obviamente desviou o olhar de sua mãe quando deu a última informação, que nem era importante, mas ela não conseguiu omitir - Foi nessa carta que eu descobri sobre a maldição também me afetar um pouco, mas bem menos. E a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi a chegada de vocês, com ele me ajudando a arrumar minhas malas. - também a beijando e eles quase fazendo coisas impróprias, mas não ia falar isso para sua mãe, já se sentia exposta demais.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que sua filha tinha lhe contado, mas ainda precisava saber um pouco mais, sempre precisava.

- Albus e Lily sabem do que está acontecendo?

- Não, nenhum dos dois sabem. Só tia Gina, que é completamente contra, e Harry, que tenta apaziguar as coisas.

- Mas no fundo ele é a favor, você sabe, não sabe? - Hermione perguntou como se fosse algo óbvio.

- A favor? Não diria isso, mamãe. - Rose falou incrédula.

Sua mãe suspirou, como se pensasse 'tolinha'.

- Rose, com quem James se parece? - começou com uma pergunta simples, não ia dar a resposta de cara para ela, ia fazer Rose pensar, nada seria acrescentado se ela não pensasse sozinha.

- Com tio Harry. Tirando os olhos que são castanhos, como o de Gina... Se bem que às vezes eles parecem ter um brilho esverdeado dos do pai. - se prolongou na resposta sobre os olhos dele mais do que deveria, mas sua mãe não parecia totalmente decepcionada.

- Sim, e, agora me responda, com quem Harry se parece?

- Bem, eu não saberia responder sozinha, mas pelo que todos falam ele se parece com o pai dele. - franziu a testa, pensando onde sua mãe queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Exatamente, ele se parece com o pai, mas tem os olhos da mãe. O pai dele tinha olhos _castanhos_. - Rose não entendeu o porquê da ênfase - E como era a mãe dele, você saberia me responder, querida?

- Era ruiva, é claro, a maldição não deixaria ser de outra maneira. - ela respondeu.

- Ruiva com os olhos verdes de Harry, tinha acabado de se formar curandeira antes de morrer. - sua mãe completou como quem não quer nada.

A mãe de Harry então era ruiva e curandeira, enquanto seu pai era moreno de olhos castanhos. Então... A ficha finalmente caiu. Harry estava transferindo a lembrança de seus pais para eles dois. Podia ser sem querer, mas era algo que, se você parasse pra pensar, fazia total sentido. Era_ claro_ que sua mãe ia ter percebido o padrão.

A própria Rose era ruiva e estava se formando no curso de curandeira, enquanto James era a cópia do pai, que por sua vez era a cópia de seu pai, o que quer dizer que, além de se parecerem fisicamente, James também tinha os cabelos e olhos do avô.

- Não estou dizendo que é só porque é você, querida. Se James tivesse arrumado outra ruiva tenho certeza que Harry também ia idealizar a situação, como está fazendo agora, mas quero que você saiba o que está acontecendo. - Hermione disse ao ver sua filha, aos poucos, entender a verdade.

- Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo o que tio Harry está fazendo, eu ainda me sinto feliz que ele não esteja louco de raiva como Gina, sinceramente.

Sua mãe sorriu, orgulhosa. Não queira que ela ficasse com raiva de Harry, de maneira nenhuma.

- Mas sobre a maldição, como isso funciona? Harry disse que a maldição 'escolheu' você e, pelo que você disse, ela não pode ser reprimida. Você já pensou sobre isso, Rose? Que James está preso eternamente com você e você talvez também esteja presa com ele, já que a maldição também te afeta? - podia ser brusco, mas ela era mãe, não ia enganar sua filha ou falar que estava tudo bem, não estava.

- Não, não pensei. - admitiu, tinha medo de pensar sobre isso - A maldição funciona como se eu fosse um planeta e James fosse o meu satélite, ele está sempre ao meu redor e nem sempre de uma maneira sufocante. Ele também está tentando lidar com isso da melhor maneira que pode, aposto. Ele está tentando lutar contra a maldição.

- Tenho pena dele, então, porque pelo que eu entendi vocês dois vão ficar juntos de qualquer maneira e precisam se acostumar com a ideia, Rose, a maldição não vai esperar.

* * *

><p>Assim que acordou James não fez a menor questão de ficar em casa e ter que conversar com sua mãe, o que, claramente, era o que ela pretendia fazer assim que tivesse a chance de o pegar sozinho. Ele, sinceramente, não queria saber o que quer que seja sobre a opinião dela a respeito da maldição. O problema era dele e de Rose, que agora não estava mais ao alcance de suas mãos, então ele teria que lidar com aquilo sozinho por um tempo, não tinha certeza de quando ia ver ela novamente.<p>

Aquilo era algo que fazia seu interior se contorcer, impossibilidade de tê-la a qualquer momento ao alcance dos olhos e a incerteza de quando será a próxima vez que eles irão se ver. Bem, ele ia aprender a lidar com aquilo... Esperava que aprendesse a lidar por toda a sua vida.

Quando ela estava longe, a maldição não tinha força total, mas ainda assim ela aparecia mais frequentemente do que seria saudável em seus pensamentos. Se a maldição dos Potters o atingisse com toda a força mesmo quando ela não estava por perto James ia virar um vegetal que só age em razão da garota.

Sempre que Rose estava por perto ele sentia vontade de tocá-la. Não importa se era só um toque leve no ombro nu dela (_tinha_ que haver pele com pele) ou um beijo, mas a necessidade de ter algum tipo, _qualquer tipo _de contato era abrasiva e queimava quando ele não tinha seus desejos realizados. Já quando a prima estava longe, sua mente adorava rever os momentos em que esteve com ela, antes ou depois da maldição, e criar situações tão realistas que James se arrepiava só de pensar.

Mas agora ela estava longe e, se ele aprendesse a controlar sua mente, talvez as coisas ficassem melhores. Em casa era fácil se distrair com sua mãe gritando no seu ouvido. Seu pai não parecia querer tomar partido na situação e James agradecia por isso, só ia agradecer mais ao seu velho se ele conseguisse domar sua mãe para fazer o mesmo.

- Ei, Potter, olhos aqui. - ele seguiu a voz e encontrou Eddie jogando a goles para ele.

Por sorte tinha um bom reflexo e pegou sem problema a bola.

- O jogo começou, seu idiota! - o amigo gritou antes de avançar.

James sorriu e desviou de um garoto do outro time, que veio na sua direção como um touro louco. Tocou para Ruby, que era do seu time se não estava enganado e ela seguiu com o ataque.

Sempre que estava irritado podia contar com Eddie para organizar um jogo de quadribol no_ humilde_ quintal da sua casa que tinha um campo, só que em proporções menores. Mesmo assim era algo majestoso e fazia James se lembrar de Hogwarts.

Tudo bem que ele trabalha com quadribol, por Merlin, tinha uma hora que ele não queria jogar e estava fatigado demais, só que, quando estava sob estresse, era a melhor coisa do mundo. É claro que com os amigos ele não era tão competitivo, preferia brincar e testar jogadas individuais do time, mas como brincadeira apenas.

Demorou um tempo para limpar a mente o suficiente para jogar e quando o fez o outro time não teve a chance. Nenhum outro jogava profissionalmente, mas tentavam acompanhar seu pique o máximo e faziam um bom trabalho, talvez meio enferrujado, mas ainda assim um bom trabalho.

- Direita! - gritou pedindo a goles de Ruby.

Ela passou e ele deu um giro de 360º horizontal na vassoura ao mesmo tempo em que descia o cabo da sua Nimbus 5000 para desviar de seu marcador, que ficou realmente confuso. Tocou novamente para Ruby, que tinha conseguido se desmarcar com habilidade, e ela fez o ponto.

-_ Yeah_! - a menina gritou indo na sua direção e exigindo um_ high five_.

James riu e bateu sua mão na dela.

- Está bom já, não está? - Eddie perguntou para o outro time, que apenas concordou.

Eles não jogavam com apanhadores e batedores, era apenas um passe de bolas e um goleiro, algo bem simples, mas divertido ao mesmo tempo. Todos desceram de suas vassouras e guardaram elas no lugar certo. Eddie, o dono da casa, cuidou de guardar as bolas e supervisionou suas vassouras de última geração serem guardadas, uma a uma.

Só então eles saíram do campo e foram para a casa principal, dez jogadores suados de quadribol na cozinha comendo tudo o que viam pela frente.

- Hey, você tem algum _firewhiskey_ por aqui, Eddie? - se James não se enganava o nome da garota que perguntou era Esther.

- Nada disso, Esther, da última vez que você tomou isso eu tive que limpar seu vômito do carpete. - o moreno respondeu, o que fez a loira corar e os outros rirem.

- Mas bem que você podia fazer uma festa! - Ruby falou animada tomando leite direto da garrafa.

- Posso pensar nisso, - Eddie falou abrindo os armários da cozinha - mas por enquanto sirvam-se, galera.

Eles podiam ter facilmente acabado com o estoque de comida daquela casa, mas não fizeram. Afinal, eram sete homens e três mulheres famintas. Mas as garotas mal comeram alguma coisa por cinco minutos e tiveram que ir embora. Três garotos foram com elas e os que sobraram pareciam estar acanhados na hora de devorar a comida.

James não era um desses e continuou comendo até, meia hora depois, os dois garotos irem embora.

- Porra, você não para de manter a boca cheia, Potter! - Eddie resmungou e arrancou o pacote de biscoito da mão dele, virando os farelos finais direto na boca.

- Estou em crescimento, Ed.

- Você então sempre esteve em crescimento, seu gordo.

- E sempre vou estar. - James falou sorridente.

Eddie olhou para James sentado em seu sofá totalmente torto e com cara de quem estava cansado. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts e, se havia algo que Eddie aprendeu nesses anos, foi que James desconta suas raivas no jogo ou em qualquer outra coisa que não vai realmente ajudar no problema.

Algo bem estúpido, então ele não esperava outra coisa do amigo.

- Qual foi o problema da vez, então? - finalmente quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

James já estava esperando que Eddie lhe perguntasse isso uma hora, ainda mais depois de quase implorar pra ele marcar um jogo de quadribol tão em cima da hora. Estava pensando em como começaria a falar isso, decidiu ir com calma.

- Lembra da Rose? Minha prima? Pequena, ruiva, dois anos mais nova? - _adorável, incrível, linda_... É, já estava bom.

- Lembro, claro. - Eddie respondeu e se lembrava mesmo da garota.

Mandona e exigente, mas era bonita e parecia ser simpática com quem ela gostava. Ela era simpática com ele. Não entendeu ao certo o que ela pudesse ter feito que afetasse tanto James, mas esperou o amigo continuar.

- Nós transamos. - Eddie quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Vocês _o quê_? - mesmo que sua pele fosse morena dava pra ver bem o avermelhado que cobriu o rosto dele. - Até sua prima, Potter? Como assim?

James se irritou com o segundo comentário. Até Rose? Não era até Rose, ela não era exatamente como as outras garotas com quem ele já esteve, ela era quem a maldição tinha escolhido, quem ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça ou se controlar quando estava perto.

- Não é tão simples quanto parece. - continuou - Parece que todos os Potters tem fetiches por ruivas graças à uma ruiva que amaldiçoou a família, Groopland, e Rose acabou sendo a ruiva que minha maldição escolheu, apenas isso. Nós transamos quando ela estava lá em casa e nunca mais depois disso. Ontem ela foi embora porque os pais dela chegaram, mas até aí tudo bem, o problema é que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, faz parte da maldição, parece. Virei um maldito escravo, Eddie, isso está uma merda total.

O amigo não respondeu, por um momento pensou se não seria uma pegadinha de James, mas ao ver sua expressão enquanto falava e o pedido do jogo hoje, acreditou. Mesmo assim não sabia como reagir.

- Você nunca mais vai conseguir ficar com outra garota? - ele perguntou como se aquilo fosse o pior pesadelo possível.

- Sim, nunca mais. - resmungou.

- Bem, então acho melhor eu avisar isso pra Esther, ela vai ficar decepcionada, mas tenho certeza que posso consolar ela depois de dar essa péssima notícia.

Aquilo fez os dois rirem e James dar um soco no braço do amigo.

- Estou falando sério. - ele disse tentando parecer sério, mas ainda rindo.

- Eu também, seu viado. - Eddie respondeu. - Mas então, se você sabe que ela é a única garota com quem você vai ficar, o que, exatamente, você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim pedir sua opinião sobre o assunto, não parece óbvio?

- É, já entendi a parte da opinião, mas não há muito que eu possa falar que você já não tenha pensado, não é mesmo. Nessa situação você só pode aceitar as coisas, mesmo que elas não sejam do jeito que você quer, não é mesmo? A maldição não vai se desfazer, você não vai arrumar outra garota... Me parece que sua adorável prima ficou sendo a única opção mesmo.

Pela cara de James, Eddie entendeu que não, ele não tinha pensado em Rose como a única alternativa.

- Ah, vamos lá, cara, você já foi mais inteligente que isso! - provocou - Você está aí, caindo de amores pela sua prima e não porque você quer, claro, mas isso não muda nada. Qual é a única coisa que você pode fazer já que isso não vai mudar? Aceitar. Qual é, Jay, não é tão difícil aceitar algo que está fora da programação. Ainda mais se for algo bonito como sua priminha.

O soco que James deu no braço do amigo foi um pouco mais forte do que o necessário para ser uma brincadeira, mas nenhum dos dois comentou sobre isso.

- Então é isso mesmo, Eddie? Eu vou ter que correr atrás dela... - suspirou.

- E se eu fosse você correria rápido, porque pelo o que eu entendi só você está preso a ela, amigão. Rose ainda pode encontrar alguém mais charmoso, inteligente e interessante que você. - ao ver a expressão raivosa do amigo, completou - Não que esse tipo de pessoa exista, mas só pra garantir, não é mesmo, grande Jay?

Mais uma vez eles riram, mesmo que não houvesse graça nessa verdade.

Pelo visto ele ia ter que fazer algo a respeito de Rose e não seria tentar livrá-la sua mente dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Salut, filles. Cá estou eu com um capítulo que não demorou! Pelo menos se for ser comparado com o último... Sem comentários, né! :)

A cena com ela conversando com a mãe foi uma das primeiras que me deram a ideia de fazer a fic, junto com o primeiro capítulo. Não que isso seja relevante, mas sei lá, gosto de falar.

Até 1 de julho, então, que é quando pretendo atualizar essa, um dia antes do meu aniversário. E no meu aniversário vai ter algo mais especial que atualização dessa fic (dã). Postarei uma nova, mas deixemos quieto.


	9. Stalker

**Stalker**

James nunca tinha sido muito fã de James Bond, por mais que eles compartilhassem o nome e, segundo algumas pessoas, a arrogância. Não gostava nem um pouco do jeito que aquele cara dizia "_Bond, James Bond" _nos filmes com um sorriso que se parecia com algum anuncio de creme dental e um olhar que fazia todas as moças do recinto ficarem com pernas bambas como gelatina.

Bem, talvez eles _tivessem_ mais em comum do que gostava de pensar.

Mesmo não sendo fã do homem considerado o maior espião de todos, ele estava se sentindo o próprio enquanto andava pela Londres trouxa. Mesmo sem óculos escuros, um bigode falso e um sobretudo, até agora ele não tinha sido notado. Provavelmente pela grande quantidade de pessoas na rua ou porque não precisava se aproximar muito do alvo, considerando que aqueles cabelos vermelhos lanzudos eram bem singulares no meio da cinza cidade.

Depois da conversa com Eddie, logo depois mesmo, ele estava totalmente motivado a levantar a bunda do sofá e ir atrás de Rose, fazer um discurso que Nicholas Sparks teria escrito e terminar dando um beijo nela. Seu peito parecia cheio de vontade e esperança, era como se sentisse mais leve depois da conversa, como um balão de hélio que tinha acabado de ser enchido.

O problema foi maior aconteceu assim que aparatou em casa. Todo o seu gás hélio se foi, como se alguém tivesse aberto o bucal do seu balão ou uma agulha o furasse, fazendo com que voltasse à sua realidade.

Ele não _podia _chegar e fazer isso com ela. Não sabia porquê - ou até soubesse -, mas não ia chegar simplesmente para Rose, jurando seu amor eterno e falando que era a única mulher com quem ele sonhava e a única com quem ele tinha um futuro, por mais que tudo aquilo _fosse_ verdade, infelizmente.

Mas ele também não podia se trancar no seu quarto e tentar ignorar a existência dela. Nem mesmo pensando em outras garotas, vendo fotos de garotas maravilhosas, relembrando das garotas com quem já esteve ou até vendo pornô (pelo amor de Merlin, ele tinha_ mesmo_ feito isso). Nenhuma dessas coisas fazia Rose sair da sua cabeça. Só não tentou um obliviate porque ele não era bom o suficiente com esse feitiço para apagar só ela da sua memória. Se tentasse, era capaz que ele acabasse no St. Mungus louco, como o professor que do seu pai que eles foram visitar certa vez. Biruta das ideias, aquele cara.

Não querendo se declarar para ela e nem podendo esquecer ela completamente, ele decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era ficar perto dela, mesmo que ela não soubesse ou _precisasse_ saber disso. Foi realmente a melhor solução, ela não ficava pressionada ou assustada e ele sentia-se bem melhor quando podia vê-la, mesmo que de longe.

Ela, por incrível que pareça, não estava com seu amiguinho gay, Charlie. Era bem pior do que ele podia lidar, na verdade. Ela estava com_ Scorpius Malfoy_. Não que James odiasse o cara, não. Ele nunca tinha falado com ele. O problema era que ele era um cara que não gostava de caras e vivia grudado em Rose, aquilo naturalmente fazia seu sangue ferver, ainda mais quando ele pegava na mão dela, como agora, parecendo tão íntimo e a puxando em uma direção qualquer.

Teve que quase trombar em um casal para continuar com Rose na sua mira, mas não perdeu a ruiva de vista. Não fazia a menor ideia do que eles estavam fazendo, mas já estava seguindo aqueles dois por, pelo menos, duas horas. Pelo menos nesse meio tempo, eles não chegaram - muito - mais perto do que o necessário para amigos e sempre que ele a puxava pela mão, logo depois eles se separavam. Era um alívio.

De início, tinha pensado que eles estavam em algo como um encontro romântico, considerando que Albus não estava com eles, mas como não houve qualquer contato que ele julgasse inapropriado, descartou a suspeita. Imaginou, então, que fosse apenas um encontro de amigos, mas eles não tinham parado de andar desde que se encontraram, nem que fosse para comprar uma água, na verdade, eles caminhavam como se tivessem pressa, só que não pareciam que iam chegar a lugar algum. Era a terceira vez que eles passavam por aquela rua.

Os dois entraram e um shopping e James foi logo atrás, agradecido de sair das ruas frias.

* * *

><p>- Não vamos encontrar nada. - Rose falou com o tom que usava sempre, o tom de quem tinha razão - Por que você é tão <em>teimoso<em>, Scorpius? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Está surdo, por acaso?

- Quem me dera se eu estivesse surdo e não precisasse ouvir você resmungando no meu ouvido. - ele falou sarcasticamente, mesmo que no seu rosto um sorriso lindo estivesse estampado. - Ora, Rosie, só estou lhe fazendo um favor.

- Eu já disse, - ela falou enquanto apertava o passo, tentando acompanhar ele e suas longas pernas - se quiser me comprar algo de aniversário, me dê um _livro_. É o que eu quero.

- É o que você _sempre _quer, esse é o problema. - ele revirou os olhos - Vamos lá, só quero te dar uma blusa, uma maquiagem ou algo que seja digno de uma menina.

- Me dê uma pena, então. A minha de repetição rápida parece defeituosa e eu preciso usar ela quando os professores estão dando aula, gosto de anotar as coisas importantes que eles falam.

- Você anota _tudo _o que eles falam, até parece que eu não sei disso. É por isso que sua pena está defeituosa, elas não são feitas para serem usadas toda hora. - ele revirou os olhos e passou o braço por cima do ombro dela - Ah, Rosie, uma pena de repetição rápida também não é nada feminino.

- Bem, que tal um pena _rosa_? - ela perguntou dando seu melhor sorriso. _  
><em>

Aquilo fez ele rir.

- Ridícula, mas vou te dar uns pontos por tentar. - bagunçou o cabelo dela - Vamos continuar andando, senhorita Weasley.

Ela apenas bufou, mas seguiu ele pelo shopping. Em todas as vitrines que eles passavam Scorpius a fazia olhar e sugeria algo que era ou curto demais, ou indecente demais, ou chamativo demais. Por vezes os três. Aquilo estava começando a irritar ela, ele _sabia_ que aquele tipo de coisa não era seu jeito.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Scorpius. - ela falou empurrando ele com o ombro, sempre se sentia menos feminina do lado dele, era como se o loiro fosse um irmão mais velho irritante - Pare com essa palhaçada.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Não estou brincando contigo, Weasley. Falo sério, essa blusa ia ficar ótima em você. - ela não gostou nem um pouco do tom de voz dele.

- _Idiota_. - chiou enquanto lhe dava um soco no ombro.

- _Ouch_! - ele reclamou, passando a mão pelo local - Não é _nada _feminino agredir seu amiguinho, Weasley.

- Se seu amiguinho fosse um babaca completo tenho certeza que você também bateria nele, Scorpius. - ela sorriu inocentemente - Ok, mas falando _sério_. Quer me dar algo feminino? Que tal uma bolsa?

Vendo que a tortura já tinha chegado no limite máximo ele apenas sorriu e passou mais uma vez o braço pelos ombros dela, afastando-a da vitrine da loja.

- Fechado, ruiva.

Eles continuaram andando por mais algum tempo, até Rose passar por uma vitrine e encontrar uma bolsa rosa e resolver entrar na loja para comprar. Depois de ver o preço da bolsa transversal, Rose quis desistir de pedir aquilo de aniversário para Scorpius, mas ele insistiu e, se não bastasse ele normal, ele _insistindo _em algo era insuportavelmente convincente.

Não era uma bolsa bem feminina, mas ela ia poder usar para carregar os livros do curso se precisasse e os _bottons_ que vieram presos nela eram extremamente adoráveis.

- Obrigada, Scorpius. - ela falou sorridente quando eles saíram da loja e se pendurou em seu pescoço par lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Nada, ruiva. - ele sorriu confiante, mas seu rosto estava vermelho depois da demonstração de carinho.

Então, ali, Rose achou que tinha visto algo pelo canto de olho. Mal percebeu que continuava com os braços ao redor do pescoço do amigo, tudo pareceu ser muito lento, naquele momento. Virou a cabeça rápido, mas só viu o corredor cheio de pessoas desconhecidas, mas, por um momento, pareceu que ela tinha visto alguém que ela conhecia... Alguém...

- Rose? - Scorpius perguntou.

- Sim? - olhou para o amigo.

- Que houve? - ele ficou na ponta dos pés, mesmo que tivesse mais de um metro e oitenta, e olhou para as pessoas que passavam por ali - Viu alguém conhecido?

- Não... Quer dizer, achei que tinha visto, mas... Bem, deve ter sido uma impressão, apenas.

Scorpius franziu a testa, não muito crédulo nisso, mas apenas deu de ombros. Ambos seguiram em direção a saída do shopping, então, já que a missão havia sido cumprida.

Desde que tinha saído com Scorpius, mais cedo naquele dia, sentiu-se observada algumas vezes, mas nada sério, talvez fosse apenas alguém da rua a olhando. Não que ela se achasse particularmente linda, mas uma ruiva chamava a atenção no centro de Londres. Agora, porém, estava pensando de outra maneira. Alguém podia estar _mesmo_ seguindo ela e, se estivesse mesmo a seguindo, Rose não tinha a menor ideia de quem poderia ser.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão paranoica antes, de qualquer maneira, não tirou a ideia estúpida de que _tinha _alguém observando ela, mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia do porquê. Ela era uma jovem que estava se formando para ser curandeira. Não se metia em encrencas, não devia dinheiro, por que raios alguém iria perseguir ela?

Talvez estivessem atrás de Scorpius, mas isso não explicaria a sensação de estar sendo observada inclusive durante a semana. Não tinha passado a semana toda com Scorpius, ele só estava ali porque era final de semana.

Nesse caminho, Rose começou a ficar mais atenta ao seu redor. Essa semana, ela tinha se sentido como se tivesse sendo observada algumas vezes, mas não comentou nada com ninguém, com medo de a chamarem de louca. Talvez ela achasse que estava louca antes, mas depois de ter visto algo pelo canto de olho que lhe chamou a atenção, recusava-se a acreditar que estava perdendo o juízo.

- Rose? Ei, Rose! - olhou para seu amigo - Ah, qual é, você não ouviu _nada _do que eu disse. - ele bufou.

- Foi mal, Scorps. - resmungou e deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, só para ter certeza de que não via nenhum rosto conhecido na multidão - Pode falar, o que foi?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim falou.

- Estava perguntando se você queria que eu te levasse em casa. - murmurou como uma criança contrariada.

Rose percebeu que não era _só _aquilo, mesmo assim deu um desconto para ele, já que não ouviu da primeira vez.

- Ah, claro. - ela sorriu. - Vamos.

Eles saíram do shopping e logo que conseguiram um lugar sem trouxas, aparataram para a casa de Rose. A ruiva agradeceu por isso e esperava estar deixando seu perseguidor para trás.

* * *

><p>Quando viu os dois aparatando não foi logo atrás deles. Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca e sentia que estava suando frio. Ele quase foi visto por Rose, quase mesmo, se ela virasse o rosto <em>um segundo<em> antes, com toda certeza teria visto que era ele quem estava atrás dela e aquilo com certeza não a faria ficar mais propensa a ficar com ele.

Quando eles aparataram o feitiço que fez para ouvir o que eles falavam se se desfez, mas graças a ele sabia que eles tinham ido para a casa de Rose. Esperava que os pais ou o irmão dela estivessem lá. Esperava _mesmo, _mas, no caso deles estarem na Toca, James ia lá para ver se estava tudo sob controle.

Aparatou no jardim de Rose.

A casa podia até ter dois andares, mas era envolta de árvores, o que fazia o trabalho de observá-la bem mais fácil. Ele já tinha até experimentado isso algumas vezes. Sabia que não podia ir em uma das árvores porque tinha um esquilo lá, que ficou guinchando para ele certa vez, o que vez Rose abrir a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Por sorte tinha levado a capa de invisibilidade do pai.

Mas tinha uma árvore, a duas de distância da árvore do esquilo, que quando você olhava não dava nada pela visão que ela tinha, mas, na verdade, ela era ótima. Dava para ver a cama no canto da parede e o espelho que ficada do lado do pé da cama, que refletia quase o resto todo do quarto. Uma ótima árvore.

Foi em direção a ela e subiu rápido, esperando ver os dois em alguma pose constrangedora para que pudesse separá-los e deixar bem claro que Rose não era do Malfoy. O quarto, porém, estava com a luz apagada.

Talvez estivessem na sala.

James desceu da árvore e deu a volta na casa, tomando cuidado sempre que passava por uma janela. Procurava também ser silencioso, a última coisa que precisava era que eles saíssem da casa e o achassem.

Olhou rapidamente pela janela da sala e viu os dois, mas logo sentou-se embaixo da janela. Não podia ficar com o rosto ali, por Merlin, era _óbvio_ que eles iam vê-lo uma hora.

Ao invés disso ele levantou a varinha até a janela e lançou o feitiço para que conseguisse ouvi-los. Não ia conseguir ver, então que tivesse alguma maneira de monitorar o que estava acontecendo naquela maldita sala.

- Assunto sério? - a voz de Rose preencheu seus ouvidos - O quão sério?

- Um assunto sério, Rose. - agora tinha sido a voz arrastada de Malfoy no seu ouvido.

- Se é tão sério assim, será que você poderia me falar sobre o que se trata?

Ambos ficaram calados por um momento e James temeu que eles estivessem ocupando as bocas com _outras coisas_, mas estava silencioso demais, até mesmo para isso. E Rose sempre deixava um suspiro sair quando ele a beijava. Bem, pelo menos quando _ele _a beijava, talvez não fizesse isso com todo mundo.

- Noivado. - aquela palavras fez James quase engasgar com a saliva, mas o som que Rose fez de surpresa provavelmente encobriu o seu barulho enquanto engasgava.

- _Noivado?_ - a voz dela estava bem mais aguda do que o normal - Como assim noivado, Scorpius? Você quer se _casar_?

O loiro apenas deu uma risada.

- Ai, Rosie, é isso que _noivar _significa. Que, uma hora, eu vou me casar.

- M-mas... - ela suspirou - Você e a Myra só estão namorando faz... Sete meses!

- Eu sei, mas eu quero me casar com ela.

- Mas Scorpius...

- Não vim discutir isso com você, só queria te avisar que não vai ser algo grande, já que nem eu nem ela temos tempo para organizar ou participar de uma cerimônia muito grande. E, tendo o título de melhor amiga, queria que você fosse. Só isso.

James não entendeu de cara o que era o barulho que estava ouvindo, mas depois entendeu que era Rose chorando. Ele ouviu Scorpius murmurar um 'shh'.

- V-você é _tão _legal, Scorps. - ela fungou e soluçou um pouco - Ah, eu lembro quando tínhamos dezesseis anos e dizíamos que nunca íamos nos casar. Aí então você começa a namorar uma alemã e quebra nossa promessa. E ainda consegue me fazer _chorar _de felicidade por quebrar a promessa. - mais uma vez ela fungou e Scorpius riu - Mas é _claro _que eu vou no seu casamento, seu imbecil.

- Sabia que iria. - ele disse e pelo som que ouviu, parecia que ele tinha dado um beijo nela - Fico feliz que você está do meu lado.

- Ah, você vai _casar_. - ela resmungou mais uma vez - Parece que foi ontem que você mergulhou meu cabelo em uma poção, ou que nós dois ficávamos disputando para ver quem lia mais livros em um ano, ou saíamos para patinar no lago quando conseguíamos escapar dos professores...

James não resistiu e olhou pela janela. Como ele suspeitava, eles estavam tendo um momento tão deles que nem o viram. Rose estava aninhada nos braços dele, o rosto vermelho de choro, e Malfoy a abraçava e descansava o queixo em cima da cabeça dela. Pareciam um só enrolado de pessoa.

- Posso ser madrinha? - perguntou.

- Posso ver com Myra, mas acredito que por ela vá estar tudo bem. - ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela - Ainda vou falar com Albus, mas acho que ele também vai aceitar. Vou enviar a data para vocês dois talvez mês que vem, ok?

- Vou ficar esperando. - ela sorriu e se aproximou do rosto dele para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Por um momento James acho que ela ia beijar ele _mesmo,_ então soltou um barulho involuntário que o fez se esconder novamente embaixo da janela e fez ambos se levantarem do sofá.

- O que foi isso? - Rose perguntou.

- Não sei... Acho que veio da janela.

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse abrir a janela James já tinha aparatado.

* * *

><p>James mal sabia que Scorpius estava namorando, quanto mais por sete meses, então quando ele tinha falado de noivado, por um segundo, pensou que era com Rose. Um erro estúpido, mas ele estava tão louco obsessivo (ele estava seguindo ela, por Merlin! Isso já explica bastante coisa) que não pensou no erro.<p>

Tinha aparatado no escritório de casa e ouviu que sua mãe e seu pai estavam em casa. Era sábado, afinal de contas. Saiu do cômodo e pretendia ir para o quarto, só que Lily o interrompeu.

- Onde você esteve o dia inteiro? - perguntou.

Ele olhou para sua pequena irmã ruiva nada parecida com Rose. Lily era menor, com o cabelo mais liso e não tinha os olhos safira da sua ruiva. Além de Rose não ter aquela personalidade irritante da irmã.

- Com Eddie.

- Mentiroso. - ela rebateu - Você anda sumindo todos os dias dessa semana e só segunda foi ver Eddie, já que levou seu equipamento de quadribol. - os olhos dela ficaram serrados - Se mamãe descobrir que você está fazendo algo de errado, ela te mata, Jay.

- Não me chame de _Jay_. - ele falou - E não estou fazendo nada de errado. - _seguir a sua prima para ver se ela está segura não é errado, certo? _

- Se não estava fazendo nada de errado, o que você estava fazendo?

- Em um encontro.

O sorriso da sua irmã se alargou.

- Mentiroso. Você nunca iria num encontro _assim_. - apontou para a roupa desleixada dele - E você não pode ter ido num encontro todos os dias dessa semana, Jay.

- Ai, Lily, alguém já te avisou que você é chata para caralho?

- Bem, já que eu sou chata para caralho, acredito que você não vá ser surpresa nenhuma se eu, por acaso, no jantar, puxar o assunto do seus sumiços semanais...

Ele mordeu a língua, mas teve uma vontade absurda de xingar a irmã. Ela era uma cobrinha.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por que está se metendo na minha vida agora?

- Nada, só quero a verdade. Pode dizer que você estava com a Rose, não tem problema.

Ele arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

- Ah, fala sério que você acho que eu sou tonta como o Albus. - ela revirou os olhos - Por favor, James, eu sou da Sonserina.

- E daí que eu estava com Rose? - ele perguntou.

- Nada, mas acho que mamãe não ia gostar de saber disso. - ela falou como se não fosse nada.

- O que você quer, pentelha? - ele revirou os olhos.

- Nada demais, só queria que você visse com seu treinador se tem como me botar para dentro do time ano que vem, quando eu sair de Hogwarts! - ela falou sorridente. - Ah, vamos lá, Jay! - ela resmungou ao ver a expressão dele. - Você sabe que eu sou boa. Até mais do que boa.

- Em Hogwarts. Eu era um dos melhores em Hogwarts e o que eu consegui foi uma vaga reserva.

- É, mas todo mundo sabe que Evanne Olph vai sair ano que vem do time e você vai ser titular. - ela revirou os olhos - Só quero que você fale de mim, assim, por acaso!

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Ok, Lily, posso fazer esse favor por você.

Ela correu até ele, lhe abraçou e encheu seu rosto de beijos.

- Obrigada, Jay! Sabia que podia contar com você. - ela disse ao se afastar - Mamãe não vai saber de nada. E eu até gosto de você e da Rose juntos. Dois chatos.

Com isso ela virou-se e entrou no quarto. Parecia até que Lily estava esperando por ele. Ignorou isso e foi para o seu quarto, só que, antes de conseguir entrar, sua mãe gritou, chamando todos para o jantar.

Desceu então as escadas, sendo seguido logo depois por Lily e Albus. Sua mãe e seu pai já estavam sentados, esperando por eles. Cada um sentou-se em seu lugar e os elfos finalmente serviram a refeição. Todos começaram a comer em silêncio, até o furacão ruivo interromper a paz.

- Mãe, - Lily começou - semana que vem Jean me chamou para dormir na casa dela, já que é quando ela vai voltar da França, tudo bem se eu for?

Gina torceu o rosto a pergunta, algo que não era do feitio dela. Harry interviu.

- Ah, Lily, gostaríamos muito que fosse, mas semana que vem é o aniversário da sua prima, se lembra? Vai ter uma festa n'Toca e tudo para comemorar.

James parou por um segundo e olhou para seus pais. Aniversário de Rose. É, eles estavam certos. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, ele ia dar um presente bem melhor do que uma bolsa estúpida para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Coé, povão. Como foi tenso terminar esse capítulo... Uffa! Devo postar daqui a uns 10 dias, antes de eu viajar, com toda a certeza! Pois é, Londres me espera nessas férias! HAHAHAHA

Espero que algum de vocês consiga ver a bela bandeirinha do Reino Unido no meu profile quando eu postar o capítulo depois do próximo ;)

Anyway, me atrasei, mas a culpa _é claro _não foi minha! E se tiver algum erro a culpa _também _não é minha! :)) HAHAHA

Até o próximo, vocês que leem.


	10. Aniversário

**Aniversário**

A Toca sempre estava cheia, afinal os Weasley eram uma família grande, mas naquele particular dia Rose a achou mais cheia do que nunca. Era seu aniversário, tudo bem, ela entendia que nem se quisesse muito não ia ter qualquer tipo de comemoração por ela estar ficando mais velha, mas tudo parecia cheio _demais_. _  
><em>

Não tinha só a família Weasley ali, parecia que alguns amigos nem tão próximos assim também foram chamados para compartilhar a alegria da família. Rose não ligava muito, mas aquela quantidade de gente desconhecida indo falar com ela como se a conhecessem desde que ela nasceu - alguns diziam a ter pegado no colo, não era como ela se_ lembrasse_ deles, de qualquer maneira - era um pouco incômoda.

- Ei, Rosie! - dessa vez quando se virou para ver quem era, sorriu por não ser um completo desconhecido a chamá-la - Olha só quem está ficando mais velha!

Albus a abraçou e ela correspondeu, o apertando até que ele reclamasse.

- Vai me quebrar algumas costelas assim. - ele resmungou quando se afastaram - E se você quebrar minhas costelas não vou te dar um presente de aniversário.

- Você comprou presente? - ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Ok, ok, não precisa me lançar esse olhar. É um presente da família Potter, se é isso que quer saber. - ele disse e deu de ombros.

Rose apenas sorriu para o primo.

- E cadê o presente da família Potter, então?

- Lá dentro, ora essas, junto com a pilha de presentes que você ganhou de todos os convidados aqui. - abriu os braços, tentando indicar todas as pessoas que zanzavam pelo quintal - Mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar mais do nosso.

- Tenho certeza que vou. - ela sorriu - Chegaram só agora?

- É, Lily demorou demais escolhendo uma roupa. - ele revirou os olhos - Acredito que ela deva ter ficado o dobro do tempo que você ficou se arrumando e, mesmo assim, não está tão bonita quanto você, Rosie. - ele sorriu.

Albus tinha um dom estranho de fazer elogios sem parecer nem um pouco constrangido com isso, o que só fazia com que Rose se sentisse constrangida pelos dois quando ele fazia isso.

- Claro, obrigada. - tentou sorrir sem parecer forçado.

- Tão engraçado ver você corada. - ele gargalhou - Vamos, me deram a missão de te achar e te levar para cumprimentar a minha família.

Com isso Albus agarrou a sua mão e a puxou pelo meio das pessoas. Ele conseguia guiar ela sem fazê-la bater em ninguém, o que era ótimo, então, em menos de cinco minutos, eles cruzaram o quintal e entraram na casa torta. Viu que sua avó estava na cozinha mesmo que eles tivessem contratado alguém para ficar lá, procurando dar mobilidade para ela atender os convidados.

- Não, _não_. - ela quase gritava com as pobres mulheres que estavam fazendo os aperitivos - Vocês tem que botar menos açúcar nisso, estão querendo fazer o quê? Matar todos os convidados da festa de diabetes? - ela ralhou.

- Oi, vovó. - os dois cumprimentaram enquanto passavam pelo cômodo, mas não ficaram tempo suficiente para ouvir uma resposta.

Albus guiou ela até a sala da Toca, onde sua família estava. A atenção dela assim que entrou na sala foi para um dos três sofás azul-marinho tinha uma pilha de presentes, caixas e caixas, tudo para Rose. A segunda coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi a família para ali.

Harry estava com seus cabelos pretos e grisalhos bagunçados, uma blusa social e um jeans, o que o fazia parecer mais jovem. Assim que a viu ele a abraçou e lhe deu parabéns. Lily veio logo depois com um vestido amarelo florido e sapatilhas. O sorriso estava enorme e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo meio frouxo. A mais nova a apertou tanto que Rose estranhou, sua prima e ela não eram tão amigas assim. Depois de lhe dar parabéns se afastou e a mãe dela foi a próxima a se aproximar e lhe abraçar.

Aquele abraço não era como os outros, calorosos e familiares. Parecia aquele tipo de abraço que você corresponde por pura educação, por exemplo quando alguém bêbado no meio de uma festa te abraça. Era completamente estranho, mesmo que ela fosse sua tia. Gina murmurou um parabéns e se afastou.

Só tinha sobrado James.

* * *

><p>Assim que eles tinham chegado na Toca, James percebeu que ia ser bem difícil ter um momento sozinho com Rose. A sala estava vazia, mas o barulho que vinha do quintal e a pilha enorme de presentes no sofá deixava bem claro que a Toca estava lotada. Sendo a aniversariante, então, Rose deveria estar cheia de pessoas querendo um minuto com ela. James receava precisar de alguns minutos a mais, para o que tinha em mente.<p>

Molly apareceu na sala para receber os visitantes depois de ouvir o barulho que a lareira tinha feito. Usava um vestido longo e florido, mas pouco da roupa aparecia, graças à um avental que tinha escrito "Vovó coruja".

- Gina! Harry! James, Lily e Albus! - ela exclamou feliz enquanto ia abraçar sua filha primeiramente, fazendo sua mãe resmungar, como se voltasse a ter apenas quatorze anos - Meus queridos, que bom que vieram!

- Tínhamos que vir, não é mesmo, Molly! - seu pai respondeu enquanto recebia o abraço de urso da matriarca Weasley - Afinal, é o dia especial da Rose.

- Sim, sim, claro. Que bom que estão aqui! Se quiserem eu vou chamá-la, deve estar lá fora aproveitando a festa.

- Nem precisa, vó! - Albus respondeu quando a senhora se aproximou dele, pronta para um abraço daqueles - Eu vou mais rápido! Já volto com Rose! Até mais! - ele falou enquanto se apressava para o quintal, louco para escapar da sua avó, que mal teve tempo de reclamar.

- Ora, o que deu nesse garoto? - Molly resmungou.

- Ele é o melhor amigo da Rose, né. - Lily respondeu. - Quer dizer, também tem _Scorpius Malfoy_, - ela frisou, olhando para seu irmão - mas dos primos Albus era o mais próximo dela, deve estar louco para dar os parabéns.

Sua avó não pareceu ter percebidos a insinuações ou o _era _que Lily botou no meio da frase, mas tanto ele como seus pais tinham notado as segundas intenções da frase. Sua mãe ficou vermelha, provavelmente queria brigar com sua irmã, mas não podia fazer isso na frente de Molly sem levantar suspeitas. Harry estava com um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente achando a situação engraçada e James não pode deixar de achar graça também.

Se todos os sonserinos tinham o senso de humor da sua irmã, ele se arrependia de não ser amigo de nenhum.

- É. Talvez seja isso mesmo. - sua avó respondeu, inocentemente.

- Mas então, - sua mãe mudou o assunto, parecendo incomodada - o que você estava fazendo na cozinha, mãe? Não deveria estar lá fora com o resto dos convidados?

- Só estava dando uma olhadinha no que o pessoal que Ron e Hermione contrataram estavam fazendo na minha cozinha. - a senhora disse, parecendo contrariada. - Até que o trabalho deles não é _tão ruim_ assim.

Aquilo fez sua mãe e seu pai rirem.

- Bem, vou voltar para onde é o meu lugar! Eles estão começando a fazer mais doces, e eu tenho certeza que ninguém faz doces melhores do que o da vovó Weasley. É melhor eu supervisionar, até mais tarde, crianças.

Ela voltou para a cozinha.

- Tem coisas que nunca mudam. - seu pai disse, mas pareceu mais um pensamento alto do que algo que ele quisesse realmente compartilhar com eles.

Até mesmo sua mãe sorriu depois desse comentário e por um segundo eles pareceram se esquecer da hostilidade com que a conversa estava se desenrolando, isso tudo, é claro, até que Albus chegou com Rose.

James não percebeu que a expressão da sua mãe tinha ficado mais tensa e que seu pai tinha dado um sorriso genuíno para a aniversariante, a única coisa que ele olhava era Rose no seu vestido pêssego, com os cabelos cacheados soltos e com o rosto corado do sol que ardia no jardim da Toca.

Seu pai foi o primeiro a abraça-la, seguido pela sua irmã que a apertou tanto que Rose ficou sem graça e sua mãe. Provavelmente o abraço mais contido do dia.

Por último sobrou ele. Rose continuou parada enquanto ele se aproximava e passava os braços ao redor do seu tronco, abraçando-a. Pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de abraça-lo de volta, mesmo que pelo pescoço.

- Parabéns, Rosie. - ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota e se afastou, mesmo que não quisesse.

- Que festão, hein, prima, - Lily comentou sorridente.

- Valeu, Lily, mas você sabe que eu ia preferir se fosse algo mais família.

Sua irmã fez uma careta, descordando silenciosamente.

- Nós vamos para o jardim, ainda não cumprimentamos os outros. - Gina disse enquanto pegava a mão de Harry, o puxando para o jardim da Toca.

Lily foi logo atrás, acenando enquanto ia embora e mandando um beijo com a mão enquanto seu vestido rodado flutuava levemente. Albus, percebendo o jeito da irmã, foi logo atrás, resmungando algo sobre o vestido estar indecente e para ela nem pensar em ficar com alguém na festa.

Por fim, na sala, sobraram apenas Rose e James.

A ruiva olhou para ele, querendo dizer algo que fosse acabar com o incômodo silêncio instalado entre os dois, mas não soube o que falar naquela situação. James olhou para ela logo depois e flagrou o olhar que ela lhe lançou. Rose corou, como sempre.

- Você nunca vai parar de corar? - ele perguntou risonho para a prima.

- É de família. - ela respondeu ainda vermelha, olhando para qualquer canto que não fosse ele.

- De família assim como os cabelos ruivos. - Rose podia sentir os olhos dele cravados nela enquanto dizia essa frase.

Sentiu seu rosto ficar mais quente, mas mesmo assim foi obrigada a encara-lo. Ele a estava olhando daquela maneira, aquela maldita maneira que a fazia ficar corada e ao mesmo tempo vibrante, mesmo que eles estivessem na sala da Toca, que sua avó estivesse a um cômodo de distância e que seus pais estivessem a poucos metros deles. Ela era suja, por Merlin, tão suja quanto ele.

- James... - ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei, estou apenas brincando, Rosie. - e mesmo que dissesse isso a sombra nos olhos dele não ia embora.

Percebendo o rumo que estavam tomando, Rose respirou fundo e olhou para a porta da cozinha, pensando em uma maneira casual de atravessar o portal e ir para o jardim logo depois, fugindo de James, se tivesse sorte pela festa inteira. Percebendo a linha de pensamento dela, o moreno teve que pensar em uma maneira rápida de mante-la ali.

- Mas então, e o noivado de Scorpius? - ele perguntou casualmente.

No mesmo momento os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Como você _sabe _que Scorpius vai se casar? - ela inquiriu saber, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da situação embaraçosa em que estavam há meio segundo. - Nem mesmo _Albus _sabe disso ainda.

- Tenho minhas fontes. - respondeu apenas - Empolgada?

- Um pouco. - ela torceu o nariz a sua pergunta e ele não gostou da reação, ela estava por acaso com ciúmes?

- Qual é o problema? Não gosta do seu amigo estar com outra garota?

- Cale a boca, James. - ela resmungou - Não é isso.

- Pois parece exatamente isso, Rose. - retrucou.

- Olhe aqui, eu não preciso ficar aqui, dando satisfação pra você como se isso fosse realmente necessário e eu tivesse que relatar tudo o que acontece comigo a você, ok?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, não gostando da resposta que ela tinha lhe dado, e parecia seriamente que ele ia responder de uma maneira que ou deixaria Rose assustada ou de pernas bambas. Talvez ambas. Mas eles foram interrompidos.

- Ei, Rose? - era Victoire com um bebê de cabelos tão loiros quanto os dela no colo; seu pequeno filho, Ian.

- Oi, Victoire. - a ruiva respondeu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de James.

- Ian dormiu. - ela disse sorridente - Será que tem como você me ajudar a botar ele lá em cima, em algum dos quartos?

Rose sorriu.

- Claro, venha.

Ela deixou James parado no meio da sala enquanto se movia para a escadaria, sendo seguida por Ian. Victoire apenas disse um 'olá' para James e acompanhou Rose escada acima.

- Cuidado com os degraus, com certeza não foram feitos para pessoas que não enxergam os próprios pés. - Rose alertou, enquanto sua prima apenas riu.

Ambas seguiram pelo corredor e Rose entrou no antigo quarto de Gina, que era o mais longe de qualquer burburinho que pudesse haver no andar debaixo. Victoire botou lentamente o menino na cama, acariciou a cabeça dele por alguns segundos em que ele pareceu que ia acordar, mas apenas voltou a dormir e ressonar baixinho.

- Pronto. - a loira disse quando as duas tinham saído do quarto - Obrigada, Rose.

Rose ia responder que não havia sido incômodo, até que vislumbrou James no corredor e quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Victoire não percebeu, mas se virou para ir embora e também o viu.

- Hey, James. - acenou - Vocês vão ficar aqui por cima mesmo?

- Temos que conversar. - ele respondeu.

- Oh, claro. - a loira disse - Só tentem não acordar o bebê.

Então ela desceu a escada saltitante, com os cabelos sedosos, loiros e lisos balançando a cada degrau.

- Esse papo de não acordar o bebê... Você acha que... - Rose não continuou a frase.

- Que ela acha que nós vamos transar? - ele perguntou e se aproximou - Com certeza.

Rose olhou para ele com uma expressão reprovadora.

- Se você acha que-

- Ei, você não corou a menção de sexo, o que está acontecendo com você? - ele perguntou agora mais perto, se ela esticasse um braço podia toca-lo.

Então ela corou, se amaldiçoando mentalmente por ele ter falado isso. James se limitou a rir.

- Bem melhor agora.

- Não faça isso, James, não me distraia. - ela ralhou e afastou uma mão dele que ia em direção a sua bochecha.

- Ei, não estou tentando te distrair. - fez cara de inocente.

- Está tentando me seduzir.

- E está dando certo? - perguntou enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Não. - orgulhou-se por ter soado firme, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse bem menos determinada a afasta-lo.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não acredito em você, Rosie, se eu não estou te seduzindo por que você não me empurrou e foi embora? - provocou - Ou por que não tirou minhas mãos de você?

- Para provar que eu posso e estou no controle. - ela respondeu - Simples assim.

Aquela mesma expressão escura que a deixava temerosa e ansiosa apareceu em seu rosto. Antes que pudesse se afastar ele puxou-a para mais perto e a botou de costas para a parede mais próxima.

- Você tem o controle disso, Rose? - perguntou enquanto juntava o corpo dele com o dela.

- James! - reclamou e tentou mover-se, mas ele estava também prendendo seus braços ao envolver sua cintura.

- Sh, vai acordar o bebê. - ele murmurou enquanto abaixava a boca até sua orelha.

- O bebê, James! Não podemos fazer isso aqui, vamos acordar o bebê. - ela falou ainda tentando sair do seu abraço.

Ele então a soltou, mas continuou pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, enquanto com a mão direita abria a porta do quarto ao lado. Segurou-a pela cintura novamente e andou com ela presa até o cômodo vazio.

- Bem, você disse que não podíamos fazer no corredor, agora estamos em um quarto.

- Não, eu disse que não podíamos fazer isso, já que vamos acordar o bebê. - ele deu risada do que ela disse.

- Rose, Rose, isso só depende do quão alto você gritar. - e a beijou.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede e passou a mão por todos os cantos do seu corpo. Rose, se empolgando com o contato, não ficou muito para trás e passava a mão pelo seu primo. Ela sorria no beijo por poder ter novamente a boca de James grudada na sua, suas línguas se tocando e o gosto dele em sua boca.

- James, James, _James_! - ela disse em tom reprovador enquanto ele estava pressionando-a contra a parede e abaixando seu vestido.

- Rose, vou gostar muito mais quando você falar isso enquanto eu esteja dentro de você. - respondeu e tirou o vestido até que ele caísse aos tornozelos dela, deixando uma Rose somente de calcinha na frente dele.

Ela suspirou quando ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto abria as próprias calças. As mãos dela foram para a blusa dele e fizeram força para tira-la, ele a auxiliou assim que desabotoou a calça. A respiração dela foi ficando cada vez mais forte enquanto ele descia os beijos para o seu pescoço.

Ela viu quando ele desceu a calça e junto a cueca, só para logo depois botar as mãos dentro da calcinha dela e a fazer fechar os olhos de prazer. A mão dela apertou o punho dele enquanto ele não tirava a última peça de roupa que lhe restava, mas ainda assim brincava com o que ela deveria proteger.

Ela foi então obrigada a descer sua própria calcinha enquanto ele continuava estimulando ela. A calcinha foi se juntar ao seu vestido, nos seus tornozelos, Rose chutou ambos para o lado.

James tirou a mão do meio das pernas dela, apenas para apoiar uma mão na cintura e com a outra puxar a perna dela para cima, criando o ângulo certo para impulsionar seu corpo para frente e, de uma vez por todas, entrar nela.

Rose encheu o pulmão de ar de uma vez e fechou os olhos, apoiando as mãos no ombro dele. A outra mão de James foi para sua perna de apoio, que logo depois também ficou ao redor da cintura dele. Cada vez que ele empurrava-se contra ela, Rose batia contra a parede, mas não se importou com aquilo naquele momento. Não se importou com o bebê no quarto ao lado e nem com sua família do jardim da casa.

Ela estava com James, apenas.

* * *

><p>- Onde Rose se meteu? - Albus perguntou.<p>

- Não sei, mas você bem que podia ir procurar ela e parar de me encher o saco. - Lily disse entediada.

Ela tinha andado pela festa tentando achar algum menino e tinha achado alguns bons partidos para não ficar ociosa na festa, mas seu irmão não desgrudou dela nem por um segundo.

- Ela chegou a sair da sala com a gente?

- Sei lá. - respondeu, mesmo sabendo exatamente.

Rose não chegou a sair da sala. Nem ela nem James. Lily percebeu isso e, ao contrário de ser como seu irmão que empatava a foda dos outros, resolveu ser uma alma caridosa e mandou Victoire, sua prima preferida, pedir ajuda para Rose para botar Ian adormecido em algum quarto. Rapidamente sua prima loira entendeu o sinal "estou ajudando alguém a se dar bem hoje" e foi em direção a casa.

Nesse momento, aqueles dois deviam estar fodendo enquanto ela tinha que ficar ali, com seu irmão lhe enchendo o saco.

- Albus, por que você não vai procurar uma menina?

- Eu estava procurando Rose. - ele disse.

Às vezes Lily sentia que seu irmão era gay ou não pensava em sexo.

- Alguém pra você trepar, seu imbecil. - respondeu.

- Lily! Você não pode falar _trepar_.

- Posso falar e fazer o que eu quiser. Se eu der sorte é exatamente o que eu vou fazer, você deveria procurar o mesmo, maninho. - se levantou do banco onde estavam sentados - Agora eu vou e você fica, se me seguir te estuporo. Ou você vai ver algo que não quer!

* * *

><p>Era como naquela primeira vez, só que ele estava com o peito roçando contra as suas costas enquanto uma das mãos apertava o seu seio e a outra estava no meio das suas pernas. Rose tentava impulsionar seu corpo contra o dele, mas ter que apoiar ambos os pesos era difícil, por melhor que aquilo fosse, mesmo que ambos devessem estar parecendo dois animais.<p>

Ela ouvia ele murmurar coisas baixas no ouvido dela enquanto continuava com o movimento repetitivo. As palavras dele, que ela mal podia distinguir, o barulho dos corpos se chocando e se seus ocasionais suspiros altos eram a melodia do quarto.

Quarto. Ela tinha olhado as paredes laranjas e sabia que estavam no antigo quarto do pai dela. Transando no antigo quarto do seu pai com um bebê no quarto ao lado, a que nível tinha descido?

O movimento de James era de baixo para cima, a fazendo quase se empinar para recebê-lo, a levanto para o alto e alto, em direção aos céus. Ele então tirou a mão do seu seio e desgrudou seu peito das costas dela, botando a outra mão na cintura. Agora que não tinha que sustentar o peso dele, Rose abaixou os braços e ficou de bruços, ainda recebendo-o, só que agora ele fazia a força para baixo, levando-a diretamente ao inferno.

Estava realmente quente como o inferno.

As reações cativadas nela finalmente a levaram a um orgasmo, sendo seguida por ele.

James apenas deitou de costas na cama. Rose virou-se para vê-lo e ele a chamou com a mão. Arrastou-se em direção a ele e deitou-se do seu lado, tocando seu seio ao peito dele levemente.

- Não podemos continuar transando. - quando ela falou sua voz estava rouca e ela nem tinha gritado tanto.

- Só transamos duas vezes. - ele retrucou enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

- Duas vezes e somos primos, James. - ela ralhou.

- A primeira vez não contou, eu estava sobre uma maldição. - ele respondeu, mesmo sobre o olhar rigoroso dela.

- E agora? Qual é a desculpa?

- Seu aniversário, é claro. - ele disse sorrindo - Tem coisa mais legal que fazer sexo no seu aniversário?

Ambos riram.

- Vai ter que melhorar o presente, então. - ela brincou.

- Ninguém nunca reclamou. - se fingiu de chateado.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo.

- Não para isso, madame.

A mão dele foi para o meio das pernas dela, tocando-a. Rose arqueou o corpo levemente e olhou para ele com os olhos meio fechados e boca aberta. Ele sentou na cama e foi para baixo, em direção aonde estava tocando nela.

- Vamos ver se vai haver reclamações. - disse enquanto abria as pernas dela e descia, indo com a boca aonde seus dedos estavam.

Rose não estava realmente reclamado antes, mas depois se tornou bem mais difícil reclamar de verdade entre gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yo, niggas. Preciso de criatividade pra escrever cenas safadas, risos eternos pra mim, mas acontece. Enfim, depois de milênios, saporra ta pronta. Viva? '-'


End file.
